Loosing To So Called Darkness
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: COMPLETE The Potter's had a child before their son, it changes everything including the prophecy itself..and what the wizarding world is like. No slash! surprise lol watch as a new wizarding world infolds...will it be better? or worse? evil Dumbledore!
1. Chapter 1

Losing To the So-Called Darkness

Chapter 1

Lily and James had a child a girl they named Jade Serena Potter who they did love, they tried for another child and their luck held; they had a baby boy. They then called Henry Potter, the war was still brewing. They had not been targeted by Voldemort even though they were Aurors working against the dark forces. Not even the Longbottom's were targeted. It was not till the spy for Voldemort heard a prophecy Snape heard the first half Peter Pettigrew heard it all thanks to the Potter's trusting him. This suited him fine. He swore he would make them pay for befriending him because he was weak.

When the girl was two years old, she had green eyes and black hair with tints of red, she didn't have her father's hair, she seemed to have missed the Potter Curse, but the little boy didn't; he had green eyes like his mother and sister and the Potter hair, the little girl enchanted the place around her. Her happy smile lit the room, she was even more beautiful than her mother, it was obvious she was powerful the way her eyes sparkled but she didn't do magic in front of people. Only when she concentrated was she able to use magic, she had another specialty that no one knew about, and no one would find out about.

Lily and James loved there son and daughter equally. A year later the girl was three and the boy was two that was then the prophecy became known thanks to the old teacher getting ill and saying she fore saw her death and would rather die alone, the divination teacher. He needed a new one, Severus Snape overheard the prophecy, or just half of it.

…………………The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord is born to those who have thrice defied him born to the stag and flower will have the power the Dark Lord knows not either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives watch over or this power will be lost to you forever……………

For some reason Dumbledore thought it was the boy, boys seemed more powerful than witches. Lily and James didn't think for themselves, or they might have realized that it said neither she nor he in the prophecy, it could have been either of her children.

That their son was going to defeat the dark, at first they began paying more attention to Henry; even Remus and Sirius did. No one seemed to notice the poor little girl who was suddenly pushed aside like a broken toy. The girl never laughed or spoke anymore, this annoyed James and Lily; they had wanted their daughter to get jealous of her brother, and give them a reason to put her up for adoption.

But she never did, it was not long before they began noticing her again, that was then James decided that she was spoiling things for her brother. And he beat her and left her in the dungeons of their manor with silencing spells around the area, so no one heard her cries for help. She soon stopped speaking at all, knowing no one would hear her.

It was a year later they used Peter as secret keeper because Sirius was positive someone was always following and there always was, thanks to Peter telling them Sirius was Secret Keeper. They changed To Peter Pettigrew and he gave their address to Voldemort. Who had, spoken to Severus Snape.

"I'm going after the Potter's. Severus, would you like to be there?" asked the man who was still whole and looked as handsome as ever, his red eyes was the only way you could tell that this person was evil. Or more like supposed to be evil.

"I would love to my Lord" said Severus meaning it he hated the Potters he looked forward to seeing them killed well there brat anyway.

"Great I'm going to kill their brat! And let them live" said Voldemort,

"They have two children my lord a girl and a boy although I've never seen her" said Snape, after thinking about it,

"Really well lets get going and meet Peter and kill the light side's saviour!" said Voldemort his red eyes gleaming with triumph,

"I look forward to it my Lord" said Severus in anticipation and his Lord laughed at the eagerness on his friends face, and that was what Severus was a friend. Much like Lucius Malfoy too they were his main inner circle although the light side didn't know that.

They apparated to Godric's hollow, and walked to the cloaked man who then handed him a piece of paper, a piece of paper which Voldemort then read of. And a building then appeared out of no where. And Voldemort walked right up and burst through the door, James and Lily ran for the stairs of their home, they had just gotten to their child's room when Voldemort froze them a bit from there son's bed. Voldemort smirked he would like the brat awake but he didn't bother, pointing his wand at the boy as Peter came into the room, Lily and James standing a hand away from there son.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort, as the bindings holding Lily and James broke free, they watched as the killing curse hit their son then rebounded onto….. James and Lily Potter apparated out of there, thinking Voldemort had been defeated as they ran for Hogwarts. And into the hall she got her breath back and shouted for all to here,

"Voldemort is dead my son killed you know who!" she said, as the cheering started which was deafening. But it was far from the truth, James cuddled his son and wife for all he was worth not even for a minute thinking of the girl they had left in there.

Because Peter Pettigrew saw the curse going back at his Lord and jumped in front of it, for his friends the first one to try and tell him he was not weak, and he had proved it to his Lord that he was not, and he died for him.

Severus and Voldemort let out a breath they didn't know they were holding something they had not expected that night had happened; they had not thought a child would be able to kill him.

"Are you ok my Lord?" asked Severus,

"I'm fine Severus thank you," said Tom or other words Voldemort.

"They left there other child, my Lord," said Snape, with a thoughtful look on his face, he hated killing people, especially woman, apart from the people he had been at school with like James and Lily Potter.

"Really...well I'm not searching the manor for the kid, tell me Severus what is her name?" asked Voldemort what's the point in looking they were wizards they could use a tracking charm and find her simple as that.

"Jade Potter my Lord, and she will be about four my Lord, and the other one that's just gotten away is three," said Severus.

Severus watched his Lord twirl his wand around, and a dungeon came into view, so they headed for the Dungeons only after Severus burnt Pettigrew's body beyond recognition, not one bit of blood left after he was done; leaving it there he caught up with his Lord.

When they got to the dungeons they could not believe what they were seeing. Severus did a double take, it was there and then he knew he would never be able to kill this little girl. After all you would be a monster to kill an abused battered little girl; even Voldemort was not a monster. He may kill people, but he was not a monster. He was just doing what he thought was right, and in his head, it was right; many people agreed with him.

Voldemort lifted the girl of the floor he knew how it was to feel like that he had for most of his childhood for doing magic, the other children had usually battered scared of something they didn't understand and tried to beat the freakishness out of him.

He apparated with Severus not far behind him, as soon as they got to a room he laid her down, she was small for a four year old, she was mumbling about 'How sorry she was and she would not do it again begging her dad not to hit her again that she was sorry' that made Snape nearly loose control over his magic, Voldemort's eyes gleamed with anger in his red blood eyes.

"Get the potions you need now Severus, there are none here!" said Voldemort, Severus nodded never questioning his Lord. For a minute he apparated to Hogwarts

He slid in unnoticed, and down into his lab, taking the potions he needed he left wondering what all the cheering was he listened to their conversations.

………You know who dead…………..

…………Henry Potter killed him…………

………..scar on his forehead…………..

…………..he's the boy who lived………………

…………we are safe!

Severus nearly laughed at the nerve of them all, Dark Lord dead; they were stupid. With a shake of his head he apparated back to the Dark Lord's place, and an up the stairs.

He walked in to see his Lord sitting on the chair at the side, Jade was moaning in pain every now and then trying to work her way out of obliviation. Her body didn't want that because it was in too much pain.

Severus took the potion he needed uncorked it and poured it into her mouth he had just opened and massaged her throat till she swallowed, he noticed the longer he held her, the more she healed, he raised his eye brow wondering what was happening, Jade was completely healed by the time Voldemort spoke to him saying,

"Congratulations, you have just found your soul mate" said Voldemort as he smiled knowing she would end up falling for Severus when she is fifteen or sixteen years old. Severus looked down at the four year old in awe. Not believing it, it was very rare for you to find your soul mate. He was the first one in a thousand years; he knew if they ever had children they would be powerful.

Shaking his head he could not believe he had just thought that the girl was just a baby herself. He knew he could not see her when she was younger because she might start seeing him like a father figure and not a lover. Voldemort realized his thoughts and smiled wryly.

Severus then poured a dreamless sleeping potion down the girl's throat and tucked her into the bed, before kissing her lightly on the fore head, knowing he would not see her often anyway because of him being a spy. He would not want to die before his soul mate was of age. It would not do for the Snape family to end after nine generations of pure bloods.

"My Lord, the world thinks you're dead, Lily and James told the world that you had been defeated by Henry Potter. I think you should go into hiding and not let it out that you survived and plan properly now that no one is looking for you, and let the world think you are gone!" said Snape, with a wicked smirk breaking out on his face at the very thought.

Voldemort done something very UN Dark Lord like, he laughed, a soft laugh loud laugh full of mirth not evilness, just plain amusement, Severus ended up laughing with him too, as they both left the little girl to sleep in the room as they had a drink before the Dark Lord started talking again.

"I will do as you suggested Severus start planning and bring up my dark witch," said Voldemort sounding much like a father he was going to be for the girl.

Severus smiled, looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts so he could get a good laugh at the idiots who thought the Dark Lord was dead, and it would take a lot more than one killing curse to kill his lord even Severus knew that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Severus Snape entered the great hall, he nodded to Lily as if a nod in thanks for freeing him and they nodded back. Not being able to believe they still actually thought him on the side of light. James did not, but he, of course, didn't say anything; if Dumbledore trusted Snape, then so be it. Severus began walking to his normal place in the head table; he had gotten Minerva to switch seats with him some time ago. Because he really detested sitting near the big giant oaf that they call Hagrid, and his wish was granted McGonagall had to sit at the seat next to the Headmaster on the welcoming feast on the night of the welcoming feast Madam Prince, the librarian, sat next to him. What no one was aware of was that was his aunt, his mother, Eileen Prince, had a sister who was currently working at Hogwarts.

The feast lasted the longest in 'Hogwarts: A history', Dumbledore left them off with "...after all; the Dark Lord had just been defeated by the Potter child."

What they were unaware of was that it was the girl who had protected her brother with her love, she felt for him, she had not blame him for what her parents did, for it was not his fault. He is not the prophecy child, and Jade did not even realize she was the prophecy child, not even Voldemort seemed to know that she was the prophecy child. Because his killing curse had rebounded, he seemed to think it was the boy; he now decided to let the child grow up and see how powerful he is.

Finally, Dumbledore realized he had better things to do than let children party all night he got up and shouted "SILENCE!" everyone quieted immediately.

"Prefects take your students back to their dormitories, and school has been cancelled for a week, families will be allowed to come to Hogwarts; good day!" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling as the children were gathered and taken from the great hall to their beds for the night. None of them protested, because they were that tired; they would have fallen asleep where they stood.

"Everyone please come to my office; that includes the whole Order please," said Dumbledore as everyone hastily made there way to the Headmaster's office to do as the man had told them.

The whole Order was in the Headmaster's office within minutes the room itself was expanded to fit the people in the room so they were not squashed. Lily and James were sitting in the front with Henry Potter, who was now asleep. The Headmaster sat down on his chair, chairs appeared out for nowhere, the Order began sitting down the room completely silent apart from Fawkes chirping, and some of the headmaster's ornaments moving and spinning now and again.

"Lily, James ,can you tell us from your point of view what happened" asked Dumbledore familiar twinkle coming back to his eyes brighter than it had ever been in a long time, which annoyed Severus to no end; he really hated that blasted twinkle.

"We were in the house when the door blasted open, we realized something was wrong immediately; we ran to our son's room before we could reach our baby, you-know-who froze us, and then Voldemort used the killing curse on my baby but it rebounded back, then me and James double apparated with Henry out of there just as it was about to hit the Dark Lord; that's it we then made our way back to Hogwarts to tell you all" said Lily. James nodding saying "that is exactly what happened,"

"Severus can you tell us what happened after the killing curse rebounded" said Dumbledore, Severus wanted nothing more than tell them that he was still alive

However, didn't, he would not disobey his Lord.

'After they apparated Wormtail came in and took the killing curse for him!' he thought saying out loud "The killing curse killed him leaving him nothing but a pile of ashes on the floor" said Severus. Wanting nothing more than kill those buggers he was beginning to regret giving that idea to his Lord, but he cannot deny he had had a great laugh tonight the idiot truly thought he was gone.

"And Wormtail?" asked James, anger in his voice that bastard nearly killed his family,

"Turned into a rat and bolted from the house," said Severus thanking the gods he knew about that animagus form or he would have been stuttering for words right there and then.

They only nodded accepting his explanation just then the ministry workers came in saying "We have identified the remains of the corps in Godric's hollow they are Tom Marvolo Riddle's," they said, before giving the ashes to the headmaster. Riddle didn't have any family, they were all dead, so they had no one to give the ashes to.

People looked at the ashes scared; they were all acting as though the ashes would come alive again, not that it would turn into Voldemort it would turn into Peter, and his cover would be blown.

"Where is your little girl?" asked Severus as he remembered about his soul mate how dare they hurt his soul mate? How dare they leave her for dead! He was so angry he nearly missed there stuttering excuse.

"We told her to run! Voldemort was coming up the stairs after all she ran at least my baby is safe," said Lily in false distress, making them all look at her in pity.

Severus nearly laughed, she was good at acting was all Severus could think, really good, with a sigh he left the Headmasters office, wondering when he would get to see his Lord again, and better yet, his soul mate. He could not believe what he felt when he had touched her; he had felt aroused, whole, and magically more powerful; he knew when she came of age, when they filled the bond they would be more powerful than the Dark Lord and Dumbledore.

He knew the years to come were going to go so slow before he could even see her, he just hoped the Dark Lord had the patience to look after her properly; he knew just how much abused children can be, they were so much more harder to look after than children who had always had happy childhoods. He wished he could help her and his Lord.

He entered his domain, it was not how people would think he would live, he had Slytherin colours in it, and it certainly did not have whips hanging or blood everywhere for him to drink. He found people thinking of him, as a vampire was amusing, it just made them all the more afraid of him that is how he liked it. He knew in the years to come, he would have to change, he knew his soul mate was going to turn into a gorgeous young woman; he would have to look nice if he was to get her attention.

He drank a few shots of firewhiskey before he went to his bed, not believing how the day went. First his Lord had gotten the location of the Potter's, then their kid had nearly killed his Lord, then he had found a beaten and broken Jade Potter in the dungeons and then found out that the Potter's have bragged about his Lord's demise, and also that Jade was his soul mate and his Lord was ok with it. He knew Tom would be all right about it, sometimes Severus found it hard to call his Lord his friend even thought he knew that Tom wants him to be his friend. His last thought before sleep claimed him is 'I need to see Lucius about what has been happening, especially the last few days; it wont be long before the news meets his ear'.

---------------------------------

Jade woke up feeling the softness of a bed she had never slept in before, it was much bigger than the one she was allowed, she also felt better than she had in a long time, tears come unwilling to his eyes, why could her parents not love her? Why did they treat her like dirt? Why did they hurt her so? She knew she had done nothing wrong, but she must he a horrible person because her father was nice to everyone else was not her. He did not hurt them, it was not just her dad that wanted nothing to do with her, Sirius did not either, Remus had stopped being able to come visit, his transformations were getting worse.

She ached all over, but there was no bad pains anymore thankfully, she carefully opened her eyes, to see a man over In a chair eyes closed black hair almost like hers he looked older than her dad though, but he didn't seem old and wrinkly. She was petrified she woke him up so she stayed still and watched him sleep, she had seen the man in her vision she had he had been going to hurt her brother. She did not know whether to trust him or not; she really did not.

It was a while before the man woke up, she watched as he stretched around before his red eyes landed on her. Funnily enough the red eyes did not scare her, she just watched him, she saw surprise over come the man's face. She guessed it was because she did not flinch away from him or was not scared, one or the other.

"Hello" said the man,

"Who are you and what do you want with me? Why am I here? You wanted to kill my family, why?" she asked, her bright green eyes begging for the truth.

"You call those people family after what they did to you?" said Tom more astonished to be angry,

"Well, there is nothing else I can call them, is there?" she said cocking her head to the side like a lost puppy

"They are not family, anyway; related to you, yes, family no as for wanting to kill them yes I wanted to kill your brother because he will battle with me to death one day as the prophecy said, and I don't want him getting powerful" said the Dark Lord.

"Oh but it was me who stopped you killing my brother I used my magic to protect him," she said, as if it were an every day conversation.

"And how did you know I was coming!" he asked rolling his eyes and thought 'kids'

"I saw you while I was asleep only in this one you killed him and James and Lily killed you and the two black clothed men you had with you," she said, not realizing she had told him she was a seer.

"You are a seer?" he asked in awe, there and then he decided to never let the girl go she would be very handy in the future.

"What's a seer?" she asked curiously.

"A person who can see the past present and future" said Voldemort rolling his eyes having to explain something to a child so she would understand this was probably the first conversation he had ever had with a kid that was not scared and she intruded him.

"Oh. Lily is a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, so I'm the heir now; she spoke to me" said the girl proudly she had not spoken for months.

Voldemort's eyebrows shot up in surprise so she was not just a mud blood but also the heir of Ravenclaw. Heir of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor; he knew deep down that she was going to be powerful and any others she had. He was going to have to get Severus to make sure she does not have any other children. Maybe he will let Severus have her. He knew that it would have to be someone like her, he knew his friend didn't like to kill people like that, only exception of people he had been to school with, Severus looked at them all he could see was them laughing at him when the marauders hung him upside down. He knew his friends could not wait to kill them.

"Really? what did she say?" he asked curiously

"That she has a huge library hidden in the library, there is a wall that the key for it is Rowena's daggers which are in the Evans mansion that Lily knows nothing about. And I cannot apparate, you can only get in if you have the key, and you can change the key, and have secret keepers, that you trust. I'd love to see the library. After I learn to read, Lily didn't want to waste anything on me, but I did get some books, and learn some words by myself, but I don't understand big words," she said.

Voldemort nodded something else to say, he handed her a potion and told her to drink it, Jade not wanting to disobey and get hurt drank it. She began feel sleepy right away her eyes closed with a yawn she fell asleep it was the only way they were going to be able to get her into a routine, if she was fed the potions for now. With a sigh, he got up and left her room he had things too do. Perhaps they could use this manor for a while, it sounds like a good place to bring her up in. He floo called Lucius.

"Luc, can you give me the books you used for Draco learning how to spell, read, and write please? As well as any books you have and as you can see I'm not dead by the look on your face you thought I was. Well I'm disappointed Luc. Sev will explain later can you grab them for me I have a girl here I need things for, I will send you her size and a moneybag with a house elf, soon. You will get some clothes, tell them what you may, good day!" said Voldemort as he took the things Lucius gave him he had summoned them for him. Smiling he set them aside for her when she awoke, he just hoped she was further on than she looked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Today was the day that Voldemort and Jade Potter went into hiding. He had summoned Severus, Jade was asleep, she was still gathering strength from being beaten and getting no food, all she had done for a couple of days was sleep. She had yet to eat; as much as Voldemort didn't admit it, he was worried about her. He could not help but like her. Her beautiful black hair and green eyes that are hardly ever open she was an eye catcher even the Dark Lord could not say she was anything other than gorgeous. He was glad one of his followers were going to have a soul mate he could not wait to see how powerful they were going to be when she came of age. She had allowed him to enter her mind and get the place Rowena Ravenclaw manor was or as it was now called Evans Manor. So he knew where to apparate to Severus also knew he had entered his lords mind for a couple of seconds and was allowed leaving Riddle place they apparated to where the place was, it was more gorgeous than they thought it would be. The house elves who had been told to pack everything were just a 'pop' behind them.

There were house elves already in the manor, Tom, to many people, would hate house elves, but he did not; his elves served him and they liked him. Although he killed people, he did it for a reason, the house elves have seen many people killed for money, gold, homes and other trinkets and watched as their families were split up and become more muggle like. House elves do not like that, because they are not allowed in the muggle world; they hate anything to do with it. That was one of the main reasons house elf's hate the muggle world there was known squibs and muggles to kill elves. Just like they had killed wizard and witches and house elf's had been made to watch there family elves get killed as well as there masters all that's to muggles. Moreover, every house elf knows these stories are handed down, every generation of house elves that are born.

Even now people treat Elf's like dirt, there masters binding there magic and crushing them beneath there feet. Voldemort didn't like that; if he had control over Britain, he would make sure everyone would have free rights such as the house elves, Vampires and other creatures of the world...he really wanted them all to have equal rights, and be looked at with respect. He desperately wanted to build orphanages for magical children, to stop children with magical abilities from being treated like a freak because they were different. He also wanted to stop people being abused much like he and Jade had been.

The elves he had could speak properly had their own rooms and own beds to sleep in at night, and had their own kitchen to eat at. They were allowed to have dinner with their master if they so desired, Severus' manor was much the same. He probably had the nicest manor out of every single manor in England even Tom had to admit that; you could fit anyone in there, and it was a shame the man was hardly there. Sometimes Tom regretted putting him in Hogwarts, but a small part of him knew it kept him out of Azkaban. And would have had to take drastic measures to get him out, he would have because Severus was his friend and like a real brother to him as well as his solider and faithful follower of his cause. Probably the most loyal most of them join for the power that Voldemort could give them if he wins, like good positions in the ministry; there was not much to give to Severus and Lucius but they still followed him. Because they want to see, magical children brought up in the magical world even if it meant stealing them from their muggle parents so they know their birthplace.

There have been many muggles arrested for the abuse of a magical child and murders of magical children, muggle-borns, but children all the same. Some parents of the children are catholic and think of the child as evil and get rid of it or hit the said child every time it does magic because they fear of the unknown.

They quickly did the charm for the Fidelus, and Severus quickly because the secret keeper keeping his Lord and soul mate safe. They quickly entered the manor looking around in awe, Tom seeing his friend wanted some of the books said "Copy them Severus and take them, just don't tell Dumbledore or if he catches you, then tell him you got them from a store that was not there the first time you passed or something."

"Thank you my Lord," he said as he bowed his head not having to kneel at the man's feet before he began collecting the books he wanted. There were millions here on potions, not just by Rowena Ravenclaw, but by Salazar Slytherin and Helga Huffelpuff, there were no potions books by Godric Gryffindor just magical creatures books, which he took out of curiosity to see what the man had written. The books were scattered all over the place, together after Tom laid the four year old down on the sofa they didn't have to speak low because she was on a dreamless sleeping potion and would not wake for hours to come.

They quickly started copying the books both of them magically powerful so they were able to make great copies of them all, shrinking them all he put them in one of his many pockets that were magically enlarged you could fit a sledge hammer down there and it would weigh nothing and you would not see anything either. It was like a bottomless pit in those pockets; he sat down after getting all his copied books into his pocket and told his Lord what had happened with Dumbledore earlier on that very day.

---------------

Earlier

---------------

Severus Snape grumpily made his way up to the headmaster's office he was to be at the meeting, why he did not know. He wanted nothing to do with the Potters and the headmaster knew that; he really wished he could kill the blasted man and have it over with. People thought he was a grandfatherly old man, but he was far from it, and Severus Snape knew that. He had to have control over everything and everyone. He was the one who started putting the house elves down.

One hundred and thirty years ago, he had wanted to control the wizarding world and by killing, the person that had killed Grindelwald, had given him that power. He had been blessed a hero and had been given a seat in the Wizengamot and the position as headmaster; he basically had control. He had made sure Fudge, the spineless nosebag, was made minister and he wanted all the help he could get from the great Albus Dumbledore and with that, he had the entire ministry in his palm and the world in his hand. Without the headmaster, telling them what to do, the wizarding world would crumble leaving his Lord to be able to rebuild it, as he wanted it.

Entering the office in his usual way, they were shocked to see his hair clean and teeth shining white and wearing green he no longer needed to wear black all the time because the Death Eaters were never going to be around. His Lord would only summon him or Lucius for a long time to come. Other than that, he was not needed to wear black for the sake of the new recruits, it annoyed him greatly having to do that but he had began just wearing black all the time.

Even his nose was fixed he looked nicer looking that James Potter, speaking of which he was sitting staring at him with loathing and Severus could detect jealously behind that look which made him smirk and Lily was looking at him with drool hanging from her mouth. He could not wait to kill her and James Potter; oh he could not wait. Pity he did not want Lily, other wise he could have her, if the way she was looking at him was an indication of how she felt.

"Can we get on with this headmaster I've got things to do and places to be. I want to get to the shops some time today," said Severus as he sat down in the corner away from the Potter's and from Dumbledore; he could not believe the headmaster thought he was on his side, it was stupid. He could not wait until he could kill the man and laugh in his face.

"Well the meeting is mostly for James and Lily, Severus, I want someone here who is not personally involved," said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling knowing Severus would agree with his decision because he had a grudge against the Potter's and hated them with every inch of his being.

"Lily, James I would like to advise you to give up your son, Henry, for his safety and yours" said Dumbledore. "He will need to be put somewhere where he will grow up loved, maybe give him to your sister Lily, you don't want your life and your son's in danger do you?" said Dumbledore his eyes looking somber and regretful.

Severus commended him on a job well done; in his head, of course the Headmaster, Severus had to admit again, was brilliant at pulling there strings to get them to do, as they wanted. He was shocked when Lily disagreed, as was Dumbledore, mostly angry, though no one could see it apart from Severus. The spy knew what he was looking for the vein at the side of his head was pulsing.

"No we will not, not now not ever! He is our son he is all we have; there is no way I'm letting you take that away from me ever," Lily Evans yelled at the top of her lungs making Severus wince and Dumbledore even madder at them then, "Yes we are not just giving our son up, the danger is away we will come out of hiding and we will show our child to the world proudly," said James Potter.

After all Henry was the newest heir of the Potters; we can't let the line grow out and the first boy and heir of the pure bloodlines were important and precious. They did not just give up their children.

Severus was nearly laughing; Dumbledore actually expected them to give up the savior of the wizarding world? Was he totally stupid; even Severus knew that they would never give the brat up?

"Severus what do you think?" asked Dumbledore a bit of his twinkle coming back, as he turned to Severus who decided to play along with the Headmaster only because he didn't want the spoilt brat in the wizarding world.

"I agree with you Headmaster, the Death Eaters are out for blood; they will do anything to get to you and your son! And Potter too. I'd say give him to the Sister," said Severus with a barely concealed Smirk.

"No one asked your opinion, Snivellus!" snarled James, thinking who the hell he thinks he is the stupid slimy bastard my child will stay with me.

"Shut it Potter or I swear to Merlin I will do what the bloody Death Eaters want to do and fucking kill you!" snarled Snape, saying 'Merlin I cant wait to fucking kill the lot of them the bastard I swear to god! I can't wait till the time comes for now I can just day dream about killing him and his precious wife' thought Snape

"Calm down boys" said the Headmaster he was bloody sick of there bickering like five year olds.

"Lily, James if you don't give him up I will do everything in my power to get him sent to the Dursley's; you will understand why some day my friends he is in danger. I need to protect him," said Dumbledore. Severus was taken aback; it was not every day the Headmaster says things like that. It was his true side showing through covered up by doing what was best crap.

"We will see when the time comes Headmaster, but me and James will be ready and we will fight for our son just remember everyone wants there savior in the wizarding world, not the muggle world. Good day!" said Lily as she got up and walked out of the Headmaster's office.

"I have to agree with her; if I have to, I will evoke the pureblood law. I am a pureblood even if my son isn't," said James before getting up not even looking at Severus as he walked out. The Headmaster slumped in his chair before he mumbled "what am I going to do they are right I would not be able to get them to put the child at the Dursley's next best thing is kidnapping him" said Dumbledore before he said to Severus "I will call you if I need you, Severus, good day."

Severus nodded before he was gone from the Headmaster's office and on his way to the Riddle manor.

--------------------------

End flash back

-------------------------

"And they said no to the old man's face?" asked Tom laughing amused that they had defied the headmaster it had been along time since he had heard someone stand up to the headmaster.

"Yes, it was amusing to watch, it's funny how he thinks I'm blinded to his real manipulative way's but I'm not. I have a feeling Henry Potter will not be in the wizarding world for long," said Severus. As he looked over at his soul mate and his frozen heart melted, she was so cute he knew she was going to grow up into an amazing powerful gorgeous woman, and the best thought was 'she is mine'.

"She is a seer, Severus, just like Rowena Ravenclaw," said Tom just remembering to tell him what he had found out,

"What? When? How?" asked Severus stuttering the words out,

"She didn't know she was special she just knew what was going to happen on Halloween she knew I was going to kill her brother so she protected him with her magic. If she hadn't we would have killed the brat and Evans and Potter would have lost it and we would have died. Pettigrew would have ran I guess and either way I'm kind of thankful for her doing that other wise we both would have been dead," said Tom thoughtfully

Severus eyes were round as dinner plates as he thought it over, his girl, his betrothed, was a seer; she would be able to stop things and see things that they both could only dream of seeing.

"You can leave when you want Severus. I don't want the Headmaster getting suspicious with you after all it has taken lots of planning for this. And I would hate to have to come get you from Azkaban," said Tom getting up when Severus stood up. They both walked to the door and Severus was gone within seconds with a 'pop'. Tom went back in and back to the girl he was going to raise to be his dark witch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next couple of years went faster than ever. Severus did not see his Lord again, although Lucius had been called a few times and told Severus all about it, and Severus got to see his godson watching him grow up from a toddler to a nice respectable child and now a young boy. He had never stopped thinking about Jade, he did not call her Potter because she was not, not to him, and the Potters had abandoned her.

For a seven-year-old, Jade sure knew a lot more than anyone would ever know, she knew lots about the history of the wizarding world, Defence against the dark arts. She had a wand but she still had a child's voice and the spells were mispronounced causing damage to the training room. Her dad had taken the wand from her after that. After she had been there for three months she said something to the Dark Lord that made his impossibly hard heart melt just slightly, she was making him soft and he admitted it.

----------------

Flash back

----------------

Jade had just gotten dressed, still getting used to getting baths and being allowed to wear clothes again, it was strange for her, it was wizarding made muggle clothes that she wore most of the time, she had been learning to read for the past couple of days, she had finally had the energy to move. She was surprised by the man who had taken her; she had hardly saw him apart from meals.

"Here are some books for you to read, they might help you on your way to successfully being able to read and write," said Tom as he turned to leave. Jade realized that he was more of a dad than her other had been, in fact he was a great dad, he had never raised his hand or wand to her like James had, so she whispered,

"Thanks, dad."

She did not see his ruby eyes widen or the ice melt around the dark man's soul. He was dark, he had been in the darkness for a long time, thanks to getting abused and beaten at an orphanage. Dumbledore's fault. Tom had told Dumbledore he had trusted him, and he had just betrayed him by sending him back. Once long ago, he had trusted that man, like many people before and after him, that was when he never trusted again, if you cannot trust Dumbledore, then who can you trust? No one.

That was when Tom had gone down the journey to the supposed Dark side; Tom wanted fairness for every magical being. And Tom would die for his beliefs, just like many of Tom's supporters; most of them had magical blood in there veins but didn't affect them because it had been diluted for years it wore thin and now didn't affect them.

Tom quietly nodded his head not turning around, he walked out of the door, and he could never raise his hand to the child. For she had done something no one could, she had made Tom Riddle love her, and she loved Tom as a dad no one had loved Tom before but now here was a little girl doing something no one had ever done. She had also softened him and Tom had made room in his padded heart for the little girl.

---------------------

End flash back

---------------------

It had been years since then, she had totally softened him. Tom had long thought he did not have a heart but now he knew he did. His heart was ten times the size it had been when he had entered Potter's residence, he no longer felt the need to cast Crucio to get rid of his anger. He no longer needed to hate people, all he needed to think about was Jade and he would instantly calm, she was like a drug although she was doing what no drug could relaxing Tom Riddle. Years ago, nothing could calm the man. So much had changed and it was thanks to the little besom that was right now outside playing with her friends Daphne and Draco.

They were having duels with fake wands, which did push out spells but they were never what they said, they were charms that would not hurt you, like change your hair and eyes. By the time, they were finished Draco had red hair, red eyes, Daphne had blonde hair with cat eyes, and Jade had green hair and brown eyes. Tom had to admit no matter what, Jade always looked cute. What Tom was unaware was that Jade had albums full of pictures of them together, no matter what Tom was like, Jade wanted pictures of her dad.

Not that he was bad looking; he had stopped delving into the dark arts and was making potions to make himself look nicer, Jade didn't mind what he looked like, ever since she had gotten there she had made three albums full of her and her friends and dad. She had yet to meet her soul mate, she knew he was near.

She turned out to have a photographic memory and could read anything, she would only need to read it once then she would remember it forever, even remembered the first time she met Tom, as well as what James had done to her. As well as every single vision, she had.

Severus had listened for everything he would be able to tell his Lord when he called him again, he had heard James and Lily had almost lost their son, but they had stopped the man from taking him, Dumbledore had tried as he had told Severus he would, the mood he had been in had been a rage.

---------------

Flash back

---------------

Severus had gotten up as usual, before going for breakfast as usual; the great hall looked as it normally done, the gold walls laminating the hall the torches not needing to be lit, that morning. Severus as usual sat down and began eating his meal; Dumbledore to his surprise was sitting eating his meal a twinkle in his eye. Severus was immediately on guard that twinkle meant trouble for everyone.

It was not long before he realized what was wrong, when the newspaper came through with the owls. He nearly spewed his coffee out all over the place, he knew the Headmaster would do it, but already was ridicules. To his satisfaction...

BOY WHO LIVED NEARLY KIDDNAPPED AND KILLED HIT MAN CAUGHT.

Henry Potter the-boy-who-lived was nearly killed by a hit man, he doesn't seem to want to talk, veritaserum is going to be used in three days when it's brewed thankfully the moon is at it's right phase for the potion to be brewed, we will find who wanted to end the heroic life of the boy who lived.

Albus Dumbledore will be in charge of the investigation, wanting to personally, as well as Alastair Moody and James Potter all seeing the case personally an outsider is going to be there just in case anything happens but we have the oaths of James Potter and Alastair Moody.

More information will be given when there is new information to give, thanks for reading the Daily Prophet James Potter the father of the Boy-who-Lived and Lily Evans-Potter were being comforted and comforting there child after what happened that night they are all in shock.

Boy-who-lived becoming more and more powerful, he last night cast a levitation spell according to James Potter his son lifted his arm and the levitation began. Is our hero that powerful he is doing levitation spells when he is a baby?

Rita Skeeter

Daily Prophet Reporter

Severus practically gaped at the paper, was the old man that stupid to try something after threatening them. He actually wanted to kill the child. Severus shook his head he knew that Dumbledore was not that desperate. He knew Dumbledore needed the child, he had told them that he was not gone completely other wise the mark would be gone.

He was brought out of his shock by a bang, as the Headmasters seat went flying to the ground, he looked just as shocked as Severus felt, with a exit worthy of Severus he left, the doors fell shut with a bang! Severus felt like dancing it had been along time since he had seen the Headmaster loose his cool.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Jade was eight she met her soul mate, she had been running down to go into the garden she liked so much to sit and read one of the books from the library Evans library she wanted to take it and read it at the park, her park. She was just opening the door; the whole area was done in the Fidelus Charm.

She was running opening the door she 'oomph' fell into someone, but the man stopped her from falling, she felt a tinkle on her hand where he had touched her. It somehow calmed her. Shaking her head she looked up at him with a smile, she knew no one who wanted to hurt her would be there.

"Hi" said jade smiling at the man innocently.

"Hello" said Severus who was only twenty-four young for a wizard.

"Who are you?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Severus Snape" said Severus.

"Oh" said Jade.

"What are you doing young one?" asked Severus nicely who had crouched down next to her.

"I'm going to read one of my books! At the park over there" said Jade with a smile showing the man the book potions and their ingredients.

"Wow, nice book; sure you will understand it?" he asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Yep, already read all history books want to read Potions now it's really a fascinating subject you should read them, this is the second book I have read! Its funny trying to understand what way potion ingredients go" said jade her black hair falling down her back silky and somewhat wavy, which she had behind her ears. She had a denim skirt with a dragon on the side and a blue top with a panther on it. That was how you could tell muggle clothes from magical, the pictures moved.

"Tell you what, I will help you after I speak to...Tom ok?" asked Severus.

"After speaking to Dad, ok" said Jade before she skipped away, her black hair flowing in the wind and she made way to the park.

Severus walked in wondering what she meant by Dad, it had been ages since he had seen his Lord and wanted a decent conversation for once in a while, he ended up staying with Tom until lunchtime.

"I have to go. I promised Jade to help her in her Potions," said Severus, not at all embarrassed.

"Ah, well take some lunch with you and some pumpkin juice as well as a book; I know I wont see her till dinner time, and she loves her books" said Tom with a soft smile.

He did not see Severus eyes widen, his Lord had finally found peace, and found someone to love and care for even if it was only a child. In some way she was not a child, being a seer and having photographic memory, she was growing up far too quick for any normal eight year old; she had read all history of magic books and started potions. Taking the potion book and the lunch, he went out side to see if Jade was still waiting on him.

And she was, well not waiting on him she was sitting on the round about that goes with magic instead of the muggle way of having to push it. And you get to decide the speed. She was quite content sitting on the round about letting it spin around. She was so into her book she did not see the man coming up to her.

"Hello" said Severus not loudly or too low either causing Jade to nearly jump out of her socks.

"Hey, you here already!" said Jade she had seen people go in and end up in there longer than they say they are going to be in for, she had not expected the man to come at all.

"Yes, but if you want me to go that's fine," said Severus turning to go, he would not have really; he knew Jade would ask him to stay and indeed she did.

"No wait, please? Stay!" she so wanted to understand potions and he had promised to help her.

"Fine," said Severus, but there was a smile on his face.

Severus then got a couple of blankets and began putting the lunch out, Jade was by his side within minutes she may be his mate but there was nothing against him staying with her for a couple of hours. He had not felt so content than he did right now he wished he could stay there forever with Jade by his side but knew she was not old enough for that yet way too young.

They sat eating for good half an hour, Jade eating five egg sandwiches, which had been cut up, and tuna ones too. Severus preferred the ham and chicken sandwiches. Then Jade grabbed the grapes, there were three tubs there, wondering why. Jade must have read his mind because she said in-between eating grapes that.

"The…grapes…are…my…favorite…the…house…elves know…that's why….there are more…than one pack in the lunch" said explained, she really loved her grapes.

"Want one?" she asked him handing the box to him.

"No, I don't like them," said Severus briskly.

Before they began reading the potions book together. Jade always asking why when she did not understand anything, and she told him why she did not understand he found it easy to answer her questions; she was not like his normal students, she really wanted to learn everything. There was no doubt in his mind that she would be a Ravenclaw.

He stayed until late at night, she had not wanted him to go, and he had no wanted to go either but there was nothing he could do he had duties to perform for his lord. And he could not let Jade get attached to him other wise she will think of him as an uncle and they would never really be able to bond. HE never wanted to be seen as an uncle to the child, he would rather never see her.

"Let's go see your dad," said Severus as he took her back in.

"Yea! Lets do!" she said excitedly forgetting about being upset.

She took Severus' arm and dragged him into the huge mansion passed the stairs and passed the bedrooms and library and into a huge study; she knew her dad would be there.

"Dad!" yelled Jade running to huge him but he did rather stiffly.

She looked down at him wondering why he was acting like that, he was acting more cold to her than he usually would, was he angry with her? She asked him.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked.

"No," said Tom softly.

"Good coz I had a great day; I learned lots about potions! Isn't it great I understand them! Sev'rus helped me and we ate lunch together! He doesn't like grapes! Can you believe that he doesn't like grapes?" she said hardly stopping to breathe.

"How tragic; why don't you go and have a bath and read a book before dinner or would you like to do something else for a change?" asked Tom.

"Bath and read a book! Can you braid my hair while I read, I liked it the last time you braided it!" she asked her large green eyes looking back at him innocently.

"Sure, now say good bye to Severus and go get your bath," demanded Tom.

"Good bye Sev'rus" said Jade sadly hugging him good-bye she had enjoyed spending time with him.

"Good bye Jade" said Severus smiling.

"Will you come back?" she asked looking hopeful.

"I don't know Jade; we will have to wait and see," said Severus with a smile, glad the little girl wanted to see him again, the sun had shined on them he now was golden brown, Jade was a darker golden brown than him being out in the sun more often.

"Ok; bye Sev'rus," said Jade still not making it sound right although she tried. And ran from the room to have a bath, and collect a book.

"Wow," was all Severus said sitting down next to his Lord.

Tom smiled at Severus, he may be his friend but he had never seen him act the way he had when Jade was in. "Shocked Severus?" said Tom teasingly.

"Yes my Lord," said Severus.

"So anyway, as for the Potter's, are you sure it was Dumbledore's doing?" asked Tom curiously.

"Yes, he got up so fast his chair fell with a bang he looked enraged like a plan had failed, I do not think he wanted Potter dead just scared enough for them to tell Dumbledore to make their child safe," said Severus.

"Hm…" said Tom "So if they are using veritaserum then, how come they are not going to find out?" he finished.

"He may have put the Imperius on the guy, or paid him not letting the man see him, or perhaps he may have used polyjuice potion, or anything my Lord," said Severus

"Good points there Severus. Dumbledore is not stupid enough to not cover up his tracks," said Tom.

"My thoughts exactly, either that or he will obliviate him," said Severus stretching his legs.

Jade came through with a brush her hair was wet she had another potions book; she was in silver nightgown sitting between her dad's legs she began reading the book in her hand.

"Good bye Tom I will see you soon," said Severus before shaking his Lord's hand before kissing it showing his respect without being to obvious.

"Bye," said Jade shyly before going back behind her book.

"Goodbye Severus. I will see you soon I hope," said Tom he was not used to being alone this long, or inactive this long.

"Wait, Severus!" shouted Jade.

"There are two magical babies getting hurt because they can do magic; one family is squibs, and their child is magical, and the other had a magical sister who happens to be Petunia Evans in Privet Drive; she had a little girl. She is being hurt she would be really magical she will be a true healer, she is a year younger than me and technically my cousin," she said. She was in a trance, she was in a vision.

"The squibs are the brother of Argus Filch and his wife. Argus Filch is never home to see his nephew hurt!" she said hoarsely.

Tom grabbed her and put her on the couch he knew having a vision takes a lot out of her, Severus handed Tom a Dreamless-sleeping potion for her. Giving it to her, he called Lucius to him; he was there within minutes.

"YES my Lord," asked Lucius.

"I need you to go to Evan's house but the name was changed the address is in Privet drive, you will find a child in a cupboard beaten, magic runs in the family and she will be a healer one day. It's up to you if you want her or not!" said Tom "Your wife would love a girl to look after" he finished.

"Yes my Lord," said Luc before leaving.

"How do the visions affect her?" asked Sev.

"They are not supposed to manifest till she is sixteen but when James began abusing her, her magic was forced to mature she has been getting visions for ages not many but when she has them they tire her out" said Tom.

"I see," said Severus pensively.

"Now go to Fitch's house get the child out, no child is going to be treated like I was for being magical. I will be going to an orphanage soon see if I can salvage any magical children from them. Lucius will be giving me a list of magical children from muggle orphanages some time soon, you can come if you want" said Tom.

"I would love to my Lord, and what will I do with the child?" asked Severus.

"Give them to the Avery's I heard they wanted another child tell them their Lord is alive and is well; use your pensive if needed be" said Tom.

"Very well. Goodbye my Lord" bowed Severus.

"Go Severus see you soon" stated Tom.

Severus left soon after, he went to the Filch house and took the child without being seen before apparating to their manor, Avery's wife met him at the door, with a greeting she let him in.

"What happened"? She asked in horror seeing the child.

"This child is being abused for doing magic. Liz he is the squib Filch's brother's son; our Lord asked me to give him to you because you wanted more children. Our Lord is alive, just in hiding but he will be back soon and in full power giving everyone what they deserve," said Severus with a grin.

"Thanks, but why not keep him for yourself? I know you want children" asked the woman she watched as Severus gave the child potion after potion he was a good healer as long as potions were involved.

"I have a bond mate. I will be with her in years to come I hope," said Severus with a smile.

"Who?" she asked genuinely happy for him, it was not everyday that someone finds there soul mate.

"Jade Potter" said Severus the smile never leaving.

"A Potter? Our Lord won't be impressed, Severus," she said in horror for her friend.

"She has not been with the Potters for a long time, they left her for dead and took there precious Henry Potter with them, they abused her beyond anything I've seen. She has been living with our Lord ever since, and she loves him like he loves her," said Severus.

'Wow!' was all she could think; she then took the clothes off the child and conjured something for the child to wear until they could go for some things for him. Casting a cleaning spell, she let out a sigh saying,

"Thanks for bringing him, and thank our Lord and I would love to see him some time, I never did want to believe he was gone! The mark would have disappeared," she said with a sad smile.

"Yes well never mind I will try I don't get to go often," said Severus before he began moving wanting to leave the place.

"Good luck Severus" she shouted at him.

"Thanks Liz" called Sev before he apparated back to Hogwarts.

Next day he saw Argus crying, it seems as if the news of his nephew was kidnapped had reached his ears, he knew that the child with the Avery's would not be a Filch much longer because there was a potion that could change the parentage of a person. They were magical after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucius had gone from his Lords manor and into the Muggle world casting an invisibility spell on himself he did not want to dress like those Muggles, 'what did they expect?' thought Lucius, 'they are uncomfortable.' They were tight and stuffy, unlike robes where you have room to actually move around in them, magical ones have different materials and are magically stretched so they were fine on.

Walking down he looked in every house for a child in a cupboard it was a long time he took going from door to door looking for her but he was determined to get her after all he didn't want to displease his Lord. He also wanted to please his Lord and wife; he knew how much she wanted another child. However, knew they could not because she had nearly died having Draco was bad enough. Therefore, they had been told 'no more kids'.

Lucius could not hide his disappointment but he knew he could not live without his wife she was everything to him, they had been going out since they were fifteen and they knew each other that they didn't need to ask each other anything they got bound when they were seventeen and had not regretted it. They had never thought about adopting now it looks like they would be, having muggles for parents didn't bother him because that would change as soon as she was given the potion. The potion would make her there child she would join there family and there family tree and will be a proud pure blood nothing and no one would be able to change that. He just hoped his wife would be able to handle an abused child. She nearly cried when her son Draco has a nightmare never mind a small child coming in and probably having nightmares every night!

Entering number, four Lucius gasped this was it! This was the house he could feel magic but it was full of fear and pain, walking to the cupboard he opened it and saw a small beaten girl with black hair. Lucius took her out before calling quietly through the bond for a house elf.

'Pop'

"How can Dobby help Master Malfoy sir?" asked Dobby his voice perfect.

"Take her home and tell Narcissa to look after her and I will explain when I get back" said Lucius.

Dobby took one look at the little girl and he sent a blast of magic to one of the people in the house a huge wail that was Dudley Dursley. Before popping away glad to be able to get out of there and help a little girl in help.

Lucius turned back to the family, he set blasting curses at both of them flinging them back into the wall then another blasting curse sent the boy into The cupboard glass broke cutting him open all of them screaming at the top of there lungs no one would hear there unfortunate fate until it was far, far too late. He killed Dudley Dursley first with the killing curse before turning on Vernon.

He hit the man with the cruciatus curse enjoying every minute of it he deserved what he got for hurting his defenceless daughter. He took it off before breaking his legs with a bone breaking curse shattering his knee caps then used the cutting curse watching in satisfaction as small cuts appeared all over the huge mans body and Vernon sat there dying the most painful death he could ever imagine the man started to go whiter before falling dead from blood loss.

Rounding on the wife, he killed her quicker then he did the man, he may be sick but for some reason he didn't want to kill that woman he thought maybe she didn't do it but watched, hitting her with the imperio he told her to 'stab yourself' so she died right in the gullet. He took it of and watched her eyes go large as she realised what she done she curled in foetal position trying to get the pain gone but soon she died from the wound blood loss or if her body shut down would never be known.

He apparated to the manor and walked in to find his wife, he found her healing the girls wounds she too was a healer but not a very good one not good enough to become and apprentice, but enough to heal wounds. She looked worriedly at the little girl he hated seeing things like this, that was the main reason she had joined the Death Eaters in the first place that had not been there original name.

It had been Order of Orion a star sign of hope, but Dumbledore had tarnished it called them Death Eaters because they were causing death amongst everyone. They did all call the Dark Lord 'my Lord' or 'my Liege' because they felt the should they were not forced to, but they showed respect because he was powerful thus their superior. Snape was more powerful than people gave him credit for; he just kept quiet not wanting to be used by Dumbledore. He bangs the door open and puts the instructions on the board; he meant it when he said there was no foolish wand waving every year.

And he still did kill Muggles, but what people fail to realize is that there was always a child or two missing, the Dark Lord usually took people who were mistreated, killing their family and letting them grow up in a good home and with magic too. They all grew up powerful and good leaders under Tom and became Death Eaters wanting to help the man's cause. They after all had been saved by Tom if it had not been for him they knew they would be dead or worse still being abused may not even know about the magical world. They dared not even think about what could have happened if it had not been for Tom.

"What happened?" asked Narcissa Malfoy angrily. Lucius knew the anger was not directed at him but those who had hurt the poor girl who was currently lying in a spare bedroom next to the master bedroom and his son's room.

"I will tell you once I have been for a drink," said Lucius. He had not told his wife that their Lord was back. It was not time for the whole truth especially the fact that Jade Potter was now there Lords daughter and a seer, Severus had told him that he had not believed it that was until now.

Together they sat down, the two children in the manor sleeping both undisturbed one under sleeping potion one not. Lucius began telling his wife everything he felt somewhat guilty for keeping it from her but he had no choice his Lord had asked him too.

"Our Lord never died Narcissa, he was almost killed, but Peter stood in the way; the Potters really do think they killed the Dark Lord but they are fools all of them. Anyway, he found Jade Potter abused and abandoned in the dungeons of the manor. He took her, they are like father and child now. Jade is a Seer, she is mature beyond her years she is great she saw this and told us our Lord told us to get them she will grow up to be a very powerful healer you do not have too keep her, but our Lord knows how much you want a girl to look after and she is not just from any line but the Ravenclaw line" said Lucius Malfoy somewhat proudly.

They helped the girl get better, she was shaky around them for a good while before she began warming up to them Draco was a great help, being the good brother he held her close always protecting her. She did magic when she was still young summoning things from her fork to big heavy books. She even healed Draco when he broke his arm and scraped his knee. They were glad the Malfoy's hated going into the public, although they all knew that the Malfoy's had another girl. They had never seen her in public not really anyway. They did not take her out because they knew big crowded places would scare her.

She learned everything about being pure blood. She loved to read and was healing people at St Mungro's before she was even at school. Special permission from the minister of magic after all she was saving lives of people.

She was that powerful she ended up going to Hogwarts with Draco, Jade did not go to Hogwarts she already knew everything they could teach her. As for the boy that had been placed with the Avery's.

He grew up happy and loved with a family that loved him, his magic was powerful but went to Hogwarts when he was meant to. Every single Slytherin had Occlumency barriers because every pure blood does. They all knew what the Headmaster was like, better safe than sorry. Dumbledore really hated that but one Severus Snape was grateful.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jade was older now, she had seen Severus a total of seven times, she was now seventeen years old (in ten weeks) and had many visions, saving many people from abusive home and saving pure bloods from death. Some of the visions were on important things; Voldemort had successfully taken the Philosopher stone, thanks to Jade's advice. She ended up having a vision and of course Tom had been there for her and she had told him. Severus had been there after her having a vision a few times as well as Lucius.

She was allowed to go out side, she got her wand and she got a powerful one, they Obliviated Ollivander because she told them that, he would tell Dumbledore as soon as they left that a powerful wand had been bought. And that would lead to Dumbledore hunting for her.

Unfortunately she didn't have a vision of what was going to happen today. She yelled to Tom that she was going to Hogsmeade.

"I'M GOING TO HOGS MADE DAD!" she yelled three flights down to her dad.

"FINE! REMEMBER YOUR WAND, FEEL DIZZY APPARATE! AND DON'T BE RECOGNISED GOODBYE AND I WILL SEE YOU SOON!" yelled Tom from three fights up.

She quickly put her cloak on over her denim skirt and silky white top not blouse, and put her hat, scarf and gloves. It was chilly out and didn't want to catch anything. All set she walked out and apparated to Hogsmeade her wand safely in her hands.

She walked into Madam Malkin's buying a new denim skirt she saw that she liked, before moving on and bought a top that showed her belly button. She bought a selection of sweets and books before she begun making her way back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Remus Lupin went to Hogsmeade, he was hoping to get the wolfs-bane potion thankfully he had enough money to get it, Lily and James gave him money for it. He usually got it from Severus Snape but he didn't seem to have made it this month. He really didn't want the wolf to be in control of him at all. He was just coming out of the apothecary and he bumped into someone, a girl. She just walked on not bothered. But he had caught a whiff of her scent. He knew who it was immediately. If it were not for the scent he would have not recognized her at all.

He ran towards her and grabbed her; she began screaming and trying to get out of his grip. People looked at him before raising there wands at him, he was after all hurting a woman. But before they could hit him he apparated, the whole times she was screaming and shouting hitting him didn't seem to help. Lupin had expected her to give up when she saw Hogwarts if anything she seemed to get worse.

Teachers by then had heard her and coming out. McGonagall was the first one to say anything spluttering she wondered why Remus would be hurting anyone, the closer they got the more she yelled and a white Severus Snape came.

"Remus! What are you doing?" demanded the witch.

"I need you to get James and Lily please," said Remus as he cast a stupefy charm on her she went limp in his arms. He carried her to the hospital wing before binding her to it.

"Who is she!" demanded the woman again.

"This is Jade Potter she went missing after the Dark Lord's defeat," said Remus tiredly he had not expected her to put up so much of a fight.

"Why bring her here?" sneered Snape.

"Because I thought she would at least stop screaming when she saw Hogwarts but if anything she began screaming more, if it were not for her scent, I would not have gotten her" said Remus.

All Severus could think was the Dark Lord was not going to be happy, with what happened. With a sigh he sat there with all the teachers. He didn't want Jade to end up back being abused. The Dark Lord would kill them all for it; that was for sure. That thought made him smirk.

Henry Potter had grown up spoiled and pampered never doing any accidental magic. He came to Hogwarts and Dumbledore told James to give Henry the cloak and gave him clues and told Hagrid to let it slip. And he indeed goes after the stone. Dumbledore arrived in time to save Ginny Weasley from dying; Henry Potter had nothing to do with it, although Dumbledore gave him points for something imaginary. Making his ego stand up more, making him more spoiled. Third year Snape was told to stop Lupin from going to the shreaking shack at the full moon, told to lie about having a cure for Werewolves. Severus did enjoy doing that it gave him a laugh, that the wolf actually thought that he would cure him. So a Death Eater got at Henry hurting him but the dementors sucked out his soul before any more damage was done. Fourth year Mad Eye, really Barty crouch Jr., played his part putting Henry Potter's name in the tournament. His parents didn't help him thinking he did it, so they told him to do it himself. Then he was sent to the Dark Lord's hide out. Crouch left after that knowing if he didn't he would be kissed by a dementor.

Unfortunately Henry Potter got away; he immediately used the portkey to go back. And he told everyone the Dark Lord was back. He went home his parents forgave him and he was currently being pampered.

Lily and James came banging into the hospital wing to see Remus sitting on a chair next to a girl. "Remus are you ok? They told us it was an emergency, we got here as soon as we could!" yelled Lily out of breath.

"Who's that?" asked James when he saw that Remus was holding her hand. Severus wanted to yank Remus' hand of Jade's but he didn't he actually had to bite his tongue to stop himself for snarling 'get your filthy wolf hands of my mate!' thankfully he didn't say it aloud.

"It's Jade, James, your daughter" said Remus hoarsely.

Lily and James looked stunned after all these years she turns up now. Just then Dumbledore entered the hospital ward. His eyes missing there twinkle as he took in the scene before him.

"Why is she bound!" exclaimed Dumbledore sounding cheerful.

"Because he brought her in kicking and screaming" said Severus sarcastically.

"Well enough of that, Enverate" said Dumbledore. The binds of the spell were powerful enough to stop both of them so she woke up.

Slowly opening her eyes she looked around when she caught sight of her parents she whimpered, she had never told Tom but she still had nightmares about them, and what they done to her. She scrambled out of the bed and looked for her wand only to find it in Lupin's hand. She growled before shout

"Accio Jade's wand" the wand came flying into her palm she shot of Stunning spells before she took of out of the school at a run. Never stopping, for even a breath, she needed to get back to Tom.

But she was grabbed behind the were-wolf strength was too much for her, looking up she caught sight of Severus before she could stop it betrayal was written across her face. Before she bit her lip to stop the tears from coursing down her face, Remus was holding her to tight. Breathing was becoming a real chore for her. Severus seemed to realize this because he barked at Remus.

"Get off her Lupin unless you want to be put down like the dog you are! You're strangling her!" he yelled.

Remus realizing what he had done let go of her, she fell, she would have hurt her face if it had not been for Severus. Who had snaked his arms around her. She went slamming into a vision she watched as she and Severus were more powerful, killing the Potters and Dumbledore, as well as everyone in there way she was older just a little.

"Calm down, running away won't help, it will just hurt you," said Severus soothingly; his voice could calm anyone down. It was like the imperio curse.

She just nodded wincing when he touched one of her bruises which were forming everywhere the wolf had touched her. All he wanted to do was strangle the wolf for hurting her.

"Come on lets get those bruises seen to" said Severus as he threw Lupin a nasty look. The werewolf looked down in shame. He had not used his wolfsbane potion and his wolf was wanting out more than ever.

Taking her to the hospital wing, he set her down and began healing all the bruises that were forming on her, they soon faded away. But they had made her sleepy.

"Go to sleep, I will stay here; nothing will happen to you I promise," said Severus as he sat down on a chair. She grabbed one of his hands before falling asleep. No one seemed to notice she had, had a vision earlier. Jade fell asleep thinking I might as well trust him after all if the vision is correct I get with Severus.

Jade was asleep before she knew it. James and Lily came back into the hospital wing. They didn't even bother tormenting Snape, they were being tormented enough. There past was coming back to haunt them. Dumbledore went back up to his office, Remus came back to the hospital wing after taking his wolfs bane potion.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jade woke up feeling content, but there was something wrong she was not in her bed, for some reason she was in a hospital. Then she gasped she remembered, She had been caught! Dad was going to be furious with her, what was she going to do! She needed to tell him. She just hoped Severus had told him, how could She have thought Severus betrayed her? She felt awful about that. Getting up she showed in one of the stalls in the hospital wing, drying her hair with a charm, she then used the straightening charm before tying her hair Back, cleaning charms on her clothes she sighed before putting them on, before trying to leave the school. After all, they could not be there around her, Twenty-four hours could they? No, they could not.

Walking or more like sneaking out she got as far as the entrance hall, when the two people she never wanted to see again in her life, apart from killing them that is, James and Lily Potter the parents of the boy who lived, and the parents who abused their first-born child.

"You" snarled James walking forward letting go of Lily. He grabbed her and threw her against the wall before saying, "Tell them one word about what we did to you and I swear to god I will do much more than just beat you up, after all you are a nice looked bitch" said James spitting In her face. Jade felt tears come to her eyes, she hated him it took all her will power to not just bloody kill him, where he stood. Lily came up behind James and looked At her daughter disdainfully. She was trapped beside the two best Aurors in the Auror department; she knew they would have her disarmed before she could reach it, plus she would hate to have to do and get a new wand because of them.

"Might take you back, might get us some money, I'm sure everyone would love a piece of your arse" said James smirking slightly. The man was sick and partly insane, nearly loosing his family had done more damage than anyone realised.

"You're a fucking sick bastard" she spat at them; they were disgusting she just could not wait to actually kill the bastards. Moreover, she was going to enjoy killing Henry in front of them, she was going to enjoy doing everything to them.

"Why you…" snarled James Potter.

"Get your hands off her Potter," said Snape coming out from the shadows where he had watched everything, he could have not been more proud of her if he had tried, she had stuck up for herself to her past tormentors he knew how that felt.

James let go of Jade who practically flew into Severus arms shaking, from fear and thankfulness. He cuddled her close before walking away, leaving a dumbfound Lily and James standing there. They had never seen Severus be nice to anyone never mind comfort them and touch them.

Severus took Jade to his quarters, which were filled with Green and red's it looked really nice actually. With cream seats and a black couch. Sitting her down he wondered how he was going to help her, frowning he got parchment, ink and an envelope. He would let her contact Tom, that was the only way she would be able to feel better. He himself had to ask Tom how to comfort her, he did not know much about her. It was time he got to know his mate, he didn't care if his Lord approved or not well he did but he was not letting anyone come between them.

"Write to Tom" he said soothingly before he began writing his own letter. Jade finished hers first.

Dad,

They caught me, thanks to Lupin, he is a were wolf and could smell me. I did not do anything wrong to get myself caught, I have an idea. I am James Potters supposed daughter and powerful they might let me in the order and will be able to spy on them for you, my seer visions are telling me to stay at Hogwarts, this is where the final battle will take place, if you call killing the order members and Dumbledore along with the Potters a battle anyway. It's me and Severus that actually kills them, I seem at least a year older and um Severus looks a lot nicer too. His hair was nice and tidy he looked really nice.

Jade Riddle!

P.s I am sorry for being caught I swear I did not mean to!

Severus read it before putting it in along with his, his was a little longer than Jade's putting the on the owl they were gone; the owl was not seen by anyone unless they have the dark mark. Therefore, no one in the castle could see it.

Tom

They caught Jade, thanks to Lupin the bloody mongrel she didn't stop kicking and screaming, one thing is for sure I will kill Lupin with my bare hands if he touches Jade again. He almost choked her to death by holding her too tight. I also want a relationship with her, now that she is old enough, I do not know very much about her, could you tell me about her? How do you calm her down for starters? She is unsettled and wont settle down even in my presence!

Please get back to me as soon as you can my lord, I know you have more important matters to attend to than answer my questions, but I know how much you love Jade and know she comes first.

You're faithful

Severus

Severus waited patently for a reply; it was almost ten hours, before he was answered. Opening it, he read it. She had spent the day staring at the fire, wishing her dad was there to help her; she was not used to having to do anything herself.

Severus

I am disappointed that she has been kidnapped, if they knew how much she meant to me they would hurt her just to get to me, make sure she does not slip up at all, tell her to keep her shields up I will answer your questions expect a reply tomorrow. To calm Jade down, to me it sounds like she has had a vision, and she said she did in her letter, you know to give her a dreamless sleeping potion, long visions sometimes knackered her out. Give her a hot chocolate and then rub between her eyes helps her relax then give her the dreamless sleeping potion.

That should do it, I will have to go I have things to do, do not what ever you do not let them find out about Jade being mine, as for her going with you, you know I have nothing against you both and you know this. Just take care of her it seems she will be at Hogwarts this year. It's already feeling boring with her.

Tom.

Severus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, getting two hot chocolates, he gave one to her she smiled shyly at him before she drank it, she never gets enough of it. Severus when he saw she had drank it, did what Tom told him to do, she was relaxed within minutes, a small smile playing on her lips.

He then gave her the dreamless sleeping potion and she was off before she knew it, Severus only relaxed when she was asleep. He did not even realise he was softly stroking her hair until he looked down at her, but he did not stop. Nothing had been more right than what he was doing right now.

However, he was tired, gathering her up, he put her in his spare room, with a sigh he went to his own bed. For the night, sleep did not come very quickly for him that night, he kept thinking of the young woman next door to his. He could not wait to get to know her properly. He could already feel the presence of his soul mate, for the bond to be that open, Jade must have accepted it and must like him already, because he could feel some of her emotions; he had felt them all day. That was what had him worried; he had heard her thoughts 'I wish Tom was there so I didn't have to do it myself' so that was why he had asked that questions.

He was glad he had gotten her to calm down, because he wanted her to be relaxed in his company, he was hoping to get to know and bugger (Something he cannot deny) his soul mate. Eventually he got to sleep. Around two 9 o'clock and slept really late, thank god it was the summer or he would be totally embarrassed. Getting up he walked into sitting room to see a house elf give, Jade something to eat and leave a plate for him too. She dug into her breakfast, Severus sat down across from her, he saw her blush from the corner of his eye and had to stop himself from groaning, she as beautiful, stunningly gorgeous and all he could think was 'and all mine' with a smirk.

They ate lunch together then Dumbledore had to come down and spoil that, she went quiet and refused to look at either of them and sat in the corner. The whole time he tried to get her to talk.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jade sat down on the rugs of Severus' quarters they were currently warm and comfortable. She didn't think she could get anymore content than she was right now, that was until someone she had heard lots about as well as seen lots about, Albus Dumbledore. She more than anyone else knew what he was like because she had visions of what the man was really like.

As soon as she saw him she strengthened her Occlumency barriers, Tom had forced her to learn when she was seven years old. She had not wanted to at the time; she would rather be reading all day. However, in the end she had been forced, he told her she would understand when she was older and the quicker she learned the safer she would be. Even now, she felt guilty about fighting about it, Tom had always loved her and would have not forced her to do anything that was not important, and she now understood just like he said she would.

She hated the thought of someone being able to find Tom out because she did not know Occlumency and also the thought of someone finding about her abuse and her thoughts in general.

The Headmaster looked like a old grandfatherly man, that Tom had told her all about, his fakeness and all, and she had to agree there was no that this was the real Albus Dumbledore, She had saw the real man in her dreams, her visions. The man underneath all this was a cruel evil sadistic man that accused Voldemort being evil just to cover up his own disgusting evil acts. She wished she could just kill the murderer where she sat, she just barley stopped herself from growling when he spoke to her like he was an old friend.

"Ah Jade! How are you my dear?" asked Dumbledore a twinkle in his eye.

"Do I know you?" she asked making herself look confused.

"I'm Sorry my dear my name is Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of this school" said Dumbledore as if now she knew she could trust him.

"I see and is that meant to mean something? And why act as if we are best of friends?" she asked with an eyebrow raised, she was not going to be manipulated or pushed around by this man; there was no way she was.

"I'm sorry my dear" said the Headmaster sounding and looking very much his one hundred and fifty years old.

"It's fine" she said curtly.

"But I did know you as a child, you were very smart" said Dumbledore a twinkle coming to his eyes.

She did not answer back just stared at him as is she did not know him, which was not very hard. She was just relaxing slightly when she felt him probe into her mind, with a snarl she slammed her extra mental shields down, causing him to tumble from her mind, Severus knew immediately what happened, all he could do was hope she had managed to get them up and time and not let him into her mind.

"Who did you learn from?" asked Dumbledore breathless, he had never seen someone with such good mental shields before, not even Severus had those kind of shields although he could not get in. The shields he had just been in were completely different.

She did not answer him she just looked away and into the fire, not moving an inch not looking like she was going to answer him any time soon.

"Who did you live with?" asked Dumbledore, hoping to get an answer.

However, she disappointed him, she did not answer in fact she looked like she had not heard him at all. Dumbledore had to stop himself from exploding at her; he could not let himself loose his cool not now anyway. Especially if he wanted this power on his side, and he knew she was magically powerful, he would have to be stupid to not feel it.

"Why didn't you return to your parents?" asked Dumbledore the twinkle leaving his eyes. He needed to know where she had gone, because it must be a dark family because she did not adore him like everyone else, but he thought perhaps she had been in the muggle world.

"Did you live in the muggle world?" asked the man who was starting to get impatient. He would use Veritaserum on her if he had to, he was sure Severus would love to help him; after all he did hate the Potters. He thought Severus took Jade just to annoy her parents and get information out of her, that was what Severus was going to tell him, but it was so far from the truth that it was laughable.

"Do you want to come to Hogwarts?" he then asked, when he got no answer he stood up. He was not going to sit there all night talking to someone who would not talk back to him, he would get Hermione Granger to befriend her and get the information for him. After all a girl, her age would want a friend.

"You can stay here, next year you will be going back to your parents house to get to know them, you left them heart broken, they searched high and low for you! Every orphanage and everything to no success" said Dumbledore hoping that got a reaction from her, but it did not with a sigh he said to Severus,

"You will attend Hogwarts for the next year, I will contact the Ministry and make you stay if I have to and force you to stay, good day" said Dumbledore before he asked.

"Severus can I speak to you for a moment please?" he asked nicely.

"Very well Headmaster, stay here I will be back, don't touch anything in here if you want your arms to leave the room in tact" said Severus as he swept out after the Headmaster.

The Potions Master entered an empty dungeons room that Dumbledore indicated that he enter. With a sigh, he ran his hand through his hair, wondering what the old man could want but he was not prepared for what came out of the old man's mouth.

"Severus keep her under your guidance, do what you can to get her to tell you, you have my permission and brew me some Veritaserum!" demanded the Headmaster to Severus who had nearly dropped his jaw at the man's meaning.

"Yes, Headmaster" said Severus mustering a smirk on his face before wiping around and he was away back into his quarters passing the fireplace, unable to believe what he had heard. He was now more glad than ever that he was the one who had taken her to his quarters. He would hate anyone else getting to hurt or touch his soul mate. He would protect her with his life, she was beautiful and many would have taken advantage of her.

"What's the matter?" she asked when she saw he was agitated.

"Nothing" Snape grounded out. Not like he was going to tell her that, the headmaster had given him permission to beat Jade to a bloody pulp if he wanted to. He would need to tell Tom what was happening, he needed the man's advice he had never needed it before and it made him feel like a five year old again.

"Tell me" she got up and demanded, Severus didn't mind that she was shouting at him, all he could think was that she looked even more gorgeous angry, her cheeks flushing, her hair swirling around her and the expression on her face, he knew he would not be able to lie to her because Tom would probably tell her they after all were very close. Nothing would ever undo that bond Jade and Tom's bond, not even Dumbledore could.

"Dumbledore wants to know who you have stayed with, he is giving me permission to beat you to find out and he is demanding that I brew the strongest truth potion known to man," said Severus tiredly. He plopped down on the couch, Jade followed him with a frown on her beautiful face Severus decided there and then he did not like it; it didn't suit Jade to worry at all. It only made him all the more determined to protect her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ah Severus bring yourself and Jade up to my office please as soon as you can" said Dumbledore from the fire, they had not gotten much sleep that night. Jade had told Severus that Veritaserum did not work on her, because of her mental shields and her being a seer; she knew that she could lie under the affects. Severus seemed to relax after that.

He knew he could trust Jade's seeing abilities, they had after all not let her down once, and she had saved many lives and many people from hellish lives of abuse and neglect. Most of them powerful and showing signs of magic at a very early age. He remembered her throwing the vision she had at him, because she had known she was going to pass out.

In it had been a baby that was just learning to sit up; the child had summoned its bottle to him, with an accidental Accio. The parent had gotten crosses, and put them up as well as washed the baby in spirit water. The next time the child did accidental magic, she had nearly killed it. However, thanks to Jade's vision Severus as well as McNair had been able to save her, after killing her parents of course.

Jade was probably the best seer since Rowena Ravenclaw, she as the youngest female in the family line. Had her rightful place as heir, she could disown Lily from the line if she wanted to. However, if she had thought of it she would have, after all Lily was still the heir she could still use the houses and money. She of course would not be the heir for much longer, she will be left weak.

It's rumoured that your descendant's pass their magic, onto you when they die. Moreover, the rumour was going to come fact, when they have finished with the Headmasters office tonight. Of course, Severus will have to keep his watch as spy, Severus had always hated it. Moreover, she (Jade) knew Severus was looking forward to killing them all. Moreover, she could not blame him; she too was looking forward to it. However, she was going to enjoy letting Lily and James watch there child die. Of course, before she killed James then the other order members. Lily was going to get it last, and she was going to enjoy it.

"Let's go!" said Severus with a sigh that was how tired he was getting of spying. It didn't have the thrill it once had, that's for sure.

They began walking from the dungeons, Jade keeping a good space between her and her Severus. They both knew that the portraits reported to the Headmaster, it had been her that figured it out. Therefore, Severus knew to not say or do anything in front of them. Being the sneaker he was he had cursed the Dark Lord, a thousand times in front of them. And nearly laughed as they left to tell Dumbledore, it still amused him.

They walked up the Goyle that was grand as always, gold and shiny she just wondered how many house elves had worked themselves hard to get it nice and clean for the man. At the top, there was a huge brown door with a gold lion head on it. With a sigh, Severus went to open the door.

"Come in Severus" said the Headmaster. His voice sounding the area, Severus still wondered how the man knew they were about to enter the office.

"Headmaster" nodded Severus as he entered the room. Most of them trusted while the Potter crowd didn't. Apart from Lily that is, he was glad he didn't have to pretend to like the lot of them. Or he knew he would fell like he had swallowed a lemon.

James as soon as Jade came in, had her by the hair, she didn't make a sound or struggle; she knew it would be of no use. She after was in a room with, over thirty armed wizards. No matter how good she is she knew she would not be able to beat them, perhaps in single duels yes, but together she didn't stand a chance.

Dragging her to a chair he dumped her in it, "Thank you daddy dearest" she managed to ground out through her clenched lips. She hated being man handled, and everyone knew that, Lucius had grabbed her to take her to Tom. But she had blasted him across the room, and that had calmed him down. And they were told not to grab her again, and no one has since, don't think they are crazy enough to actually get their Lord angry at them? I think not.

"You are no daughter of mine" snarled James, the Order of course expected her to cry and tell him to not chuck her away. After all the Potters were a pure blood and had a good name, but she did no such thing. Even James was taken aback when she didn't care one bit.

"Name is nothing, I've went my whole life without the Potter name, I don't want it now" said Jade. Sneering at the lot of them, especially when their jobs dropped.

"Where did you go Jade? I looked every where for you!" said Lily looking at her daughter; she had once loved more than anything. That was before she realized she had a hero in her stomach, after all what's the point in loving a child that was nothing. Especially when you are going to have a person, that everyone will love and save the world.

"You didn't you were too busy looking after your precious Henry Potter" she said her eyes narrowing, she looked like her mother when she did it. And that's exactly what Lily was thinking, and remembering what she had done to her daughter made her tears fall.

"Yes, that's right we were! Henry will be the true Potter heir, you will not be a potter because I disown you!" said James. Magic cracked around the rooms, the magic collected from Jade before it slammed into Lily, making her more powerful than she was.

She could do wandless magic, Jade scared she had taken her seer abilities. There ability could be taken from them, of course Severus was panicking but he didn't show it as much as Jade, her eyes gave her away.

"I disown Lily Evans from the Ravenclaw line" said Jade smugly.

And magic for the second time that day, cracked around the room. More magic than just the small bit she had just lost, Lily's magic was a glowing ball. It slammed into jade making her nearly scream, luckily, she kept it in.

"I disown Henry Potter from the Ravenclaw line and any heir that they have" said Jade even more smugly.

"I was the heir of Ravenclaw?" asked Lily.

"You were the heir of Ravenclaw?" James.

"Lily did you know?" asked Dumbledore his eyes no longer twinkling, he had no founders blood in his blood, and hated everyone that did. He was just a jealous man, who had no important people in his family tree. That was why he had started the war with Tom Marvalo Riddle.

"No" said Lily still dazed. She was no longer a Muggle born, or she had never been a Muggle born. She defiantly was one now, she had been disowned.

James picked up the potion from the table; grabbing Jade's head, he pulled her head back. Her mouth opened in silent scream, he shoved the potion down her throat before he waited for it to work before questioning her.

"How long you known you were Rowena Ravenclaws heir?" asked James looking annoyed.

"Since I was three" she said automatically.

"Why didn't you tell your mother?" questioned James.

"Because how could I when I was unconscious after getting beaten from you" said Jade her eyes still glazed but they did not know she was controlling her answers.

"How did you get out of the house when You Know Who came?" asked James, he had been wondering about that. He had thought either Voldemort had taken care of her or she was still down there.

"I ran from the house, I heard a huge rumble felt like the house was going to crash around me, I was still black and blue but I managed it, just as I got out I heard a huge shriek of pain. That's when I ran for it, I saw a rat running out too before I fell unconscious" she said.

"What happened after that?" asked Dumbledore.

"I woke up again I was still on the floor, still dark. I ran for it I was still close to home I didn't want to be found by anyone who knew the Potters so

I left for the Muggle world as soon as I could, and a man found me" said Jade.

"What's his name?" asked Dumbledore

"Rolovam tom Didder" said Jade. Severus had to hide a smirk, he realized immediately who she was talking about, and Jade's eyes were twinkling big time.

"I've never heard of him" said Dumbledore. Severus had to couch to stop himself from laughing; he was having a good time. He knew it was not long before the war was over.

"Must be someone from a different country if the name is anything to go by" said James.

"Where do you and he live?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know" she replied.

"What?" screeched Lily

"How could you possibly not know were you lived?" asked Dumbledore looking as if he didn't quite believe it.

"We were under Fidelus" said Jade.

"And why are you out?" asked James.

"I've been out since I turned seventeen" said Jade.

"Did he abandon you?" asked Lily.

"No, I'm old enough to look after my self" said Jade.

"Do you support the Dark Lord?" asked Lily.

"No" said Jade, now that was hard to do, lying under vertalserum. It hurt her but she done it. She supported the Dark Lord one hundred percent.

"Do you hate him?" asked James

"I don't know him to hate him" replied Jade. It was becoming clear that the veritaserum was running out.

"What did this man you stay with teach you" asked Dumbledore.

"Everything" said Jade.

"Do you know the Dark Arts?" asked James.

"Yes"-replied Jade.

"Did he learn you the Occlumency?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes" replied. He had after all had taught her everything she knew. There was no point in saying she doesn't know it then practice them. But she new that they would not let her practice them.

Awareness came back to her, she burped. It was weird being under the affects of Veritaserum. She rolled her eyes when they looked at her disapprovingly, like she was going to change for the lot of them.

"Do you want to go with your parents or do you wish to stay here" asked Dumbledore. James looked about to protest at the idea of her getting a choice. He wanted her back at the house, and he knew she would choose Snivellus over him.

"But..." said James.

"Enough James" snarled the Headmaster, who was getting sick of James Potter big time.

"I will stay here" said Jade she didn't even look at Severus Snape who had smirked at James when she said it.

"Good, Severus you can take Jade and leave, perhaps show her the grounds and around Hogwarts too?" said Dumbledore saying to the rest of them "Ok everyone I will call when I need you again" he said the Order members left via fireplace.

"Lets go!" snarled Severus Snape, he needed to find away to stop Lily having her other child, after all he didn't want to disappoint his Lord.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What are you doing?" asked Jade coming in looking around curiously.

"What cant you see?" asked Severus sarcastically it held two different meanings. See as in with her eyes or see as in her visions.

Jade was not used to people being horrible to her, now of days anyway. Severus had been like this the past few days, always brewing and talking to her in a sarcastic sneering voice. It was as though he did not have the time of day for her. She wondered where the Severus was that used to spend a bit of time with her in the park went to.

Sighing softly she walked out without another word, there was no point in trying. He had probably forgotten all about her for his potions already, she wondered if her vision was wrong. She never wanted to be with someone who would treat her like her parents.

Severus had not been that bad, yet. She knew how it gets, they get that sick of you that one day they would raise your hand to you just to make you shut up. He was doing what her parents had done at first, ignore her, she knew what came next. She shivered slightly, she would stay out of his way, well away.

She decided to go up to the library, she had heard from her dad that it was the best. Not even he had all the books Hogwarts had, maybe she would even read the restricted section. If she was lucky enough, she did not think there was anything she loved more than her books. She was worse than Hermione Granger and more like Rowena Ravenclaw.

She had no idea she had spent the entire day in the library, missing lunch and dinner. Dumbledore was annoyed he had planned on getting more out of her at lunch or dinner. She had not appeared, she was not with Severus that much he knew. The portraits had told him she had left the quarters.

Taking the books she wanted, she signed them out smiling at madam Price she thanked her before leaving. Getting down to the dungeons she walked right to her rooms. She did not even look to see where Severus was like every other time.

"Where have you been all day?" asked Severus coming into her room looking thoroughly annoyed. She could only guess that his experimenting had not gone the way he had wanted it, knowing it was better not to annoy him she answered.

"I've been in the library" said Jade she did not even say it nicely just plainly as though she was bored with their conversation.

"And you decided to skip lunch and dinner just to read a book?" asked Severus looking as though he did not believe her.

"Yes" she said, she was getting annoyed herself now, he treats her like dirt now he was demanding she eat! Pft 'he has some nerve! If he even tries to force me to do anything I will write a letter to dad, I wont have it! My dad would not let it continue' she thought.

"Fine," snapped Severus not liking that Jade was practically ignoring him. "Dinner will be brought to you I'm sure you are hungry, you can eat it if you like, I don't care if you don't". slamming the door just about of the hinges he went into the sitting area to get a drink. 'Merlin she is so infuriating, why is she not the same quiet little girl I taught potions too!' having no idea that Jade missed the calm peaceful man that Severus had been.

Drinking two fire whiskey's he realised just what he needed for the potion, going down he added the ingredient. It did not explode, smirking at his success he bottled it before putting it in his secret hiding space.

Tired beyond belief having waited for the potion to dry before bottling it. Yawning he practically wobbled his way to bed, climbing in his clothes on and all he fell asleep almost immediately.

-------

Wakening up he found a smell of breakfast lingering in the air, getting up he brushed his teeth and washed his hands and face before going through. Jade was not there like she had been every morning, but there was an empty plate lying. Shrugging he dug into his breakfast, he was free from both his Masters for now, Dumbledore had been demanding more and more potions from him, and Voldemort had been demanding that he kill Evan's unborn child, just like every child she had. Voldemort did not want her having any more, not after the way she had treated Jade.

He took a bath before relaxing and reading a book, a potions book. What else would a Potions Master want to read? However, eventually he was disturbed. He had known he would be, just not so soon. He was not even half way through his book for Merlin's sakes. 'What can the old fool be wanting now, can't my Lord just fucking kill them all and be done with it!' he thought growing he opened the door.

"Ah Severus, I've come for a chat may I come in?" asked Albus making his way in.

"Sure, make yourself at home" said Severus sarcastically. The man had just walked right passed him not even waiting on a reply!

"What is going on with Jade?" he asked getting right to business.

"She is hardly anywhere near me," said Severus being entirely truthful.

"I gave you Order's Severus, I want the address. I will give you two months" said Dumbledore his eyes glowing with anger.

"I will see what I can do" said Severus not reacting to the threat. He was used to being threatened by this very man.

"You better" said Dumbledore getting up.

He walked away from the dungeons, and then walked back up towards the great hall. Acting as though he was just a grandfatherly man once more. No one would have believed what their hero Albus Dumbledore had just done. No one would believe that Dumbledore had just threatened anyone. Never mind on of his teachers, or someone really important to the Order.

------------Later that night-----------------------

"Are you avoiding me?" asked Severus a slight slur in his voice as Jade came into the apartment.

"No" she said as she was going to walk past him.

"Yes you are" said Severus.

"I'm Not" she snapped.

"I know your lying" said Severus, walking forward. Jade and Severus were now inches apart.

Severus then kissed Jade, or more like tried to kiss her, she had stepped back a look of utter disgust on his face. Despite all his masks Jade saw the hurt and sadness that flashed through the beautiful onyx eyes.

"Your drunk" she said, she was not totally forgiving him but wanted him to know her disgust was at him being drunk not Severus himself.

"I'm mildly buzzed" corrected Severus.

Jade growled, he always corrected her! And made her feel stupid and little she had, had enough of it. She headed of in the direction of her room, before she walked in she had one more thing to say to Severus,

"And I was avoiding you, being anywhere near my parents is better than being treated like shit on the back of your shoe! any day!" she said.

She slammed the door, then total silence fell upon the apartment, Severus groaned before closing his eyes and falling on the couch. He had fucked absolutely everything up. He did not even have the chance to get a hangover remedy because he fell unconscious at that very minute.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Jade wake up!" said Severus now sober,

"You, what do you want?" she asked her voice going cold upon realising who it was.

"I'm sorry Jade, I'm sorry for ignoring you and treating you like dung, I didn't mean it. I just don't want to disappoint my Lord, I have a potion to made to make Evans loose the baby" said Severus sounding and looking exhausted and apologetic.

"Its ok, but if you do it again I wont be forgiving you" said Jade smiling slightly. She knew the pressure her father could make Severus and the others under. She knew as well, he was a hard task master.

"Thanks" said Severus smiling slightly, however, his shoulders hunched he still had to find a way of getting it to her. The last times were just pure luck.

"Well do you know what she likes?" asked Jade. Deciding to help the poor man who looked like he could defiantly use some.

"Yes, sugar quills um...chocolate..." said Severus.

"Fine sugar quills dip them in untraceable potion, of course the Potions Master will save the day giving her a Bozer that can save you from most poisons no way it can get traced back to you with the potion being untraceable" said Jade matter of factly.

"Hm...that just might work" said Severus deep in thought. As he went to his lab, Jade of course followed him. And she minced diced chopped and powdered any ingredient he needed. He only needed to tell her what he needed and she of course could get it as simple as that. The other potion he had made was tucked safely in a secret compartment in the room.

It took four hours to make the poison, they had to let it cool for five hours. Not having anything to do they both made potions. Jade and Severus working quietly together making potions for Severus potions kit. Jade enjoyed having someone's company when making potions. And Severus in turn enjoyed having someone to help him and someone to share his enjoyment of potions. Even if it was silently.

"Thank you, I enjoyed having someone helping" said Severus quietly. As if they were in the library but anyone would be stupid if they wanted to destroy the silence that had descended upon the room. They both enjoyed the silence of the dungeons that was why Jade liked being in the lab so often. As was why Severus wanted his rooms in the Dungeons he was a private man and liked his quietness. That's why he hated class room's so much! The children all squabbling as if they are one year old when they are meant to be working in silence and making potions.

"it's cool, I liked having someone here too" said Jade with a smile. She had truly enjoyed her afternoon making potions. She had not enjoyed it to try and impress him or anything.

"How long did it take you to become a master in potions?" asked Jade her eyes on Severus. Her eyes wide with curiosity, Severus thought about it before answering.

"Two years" he said finally.

"Two years?" squeaked Jade.

"Yes" said Severus. Who could not help but smile at Jade's curiosity and her squeaky reply. He knew how she felt after all he had been amazed when he had passed his course after just two years.

"But it usually takes up to four years!" she managed to say.

"Yes, but I was already at NEWTS level when I entered school. After I finished I asked my Potions Master if he would take me on as his apprentice and he said yes and two years later he took me to take the test he thought I was ready. And I was and I became the youngest Potions Master ever" said Severus with a fond smile remembering those times.

"Wow" said Jade. The spat they had had yesterday seemed to be forgotten between the two as Jade got to know Severus better.

The rest of the time was spent in silence. After they had made the potions Severus went for a shower. Wanting the potion fumes gone from his hair, it looked greasy when he didn't wash it and he hated his hair looking greasy he had changed since voldemort died. Or more like supposedly died, but one thing for sure Severus was looking forward to the look on there face when they realise he was alive the whole time.

He could not wait till they realised that it was he who spied on the light side and spied for the dark lord. He was looking forward to getting back at James Potter for ever saying the word Snivellus to him. That thought brought a sadistic smirk to his face, he would dream until that day would come. Of course his dreams had been since Jade turned sixteen about her most nights.

Jade went and had a bath after he had came out. Washing up, it was time to put there plan in action getting the potion he put it in his pocket. There was only enough to poison her, it would be a silly thing to do if he had it in his quarters. Not that Dumbledore didn't trust him his quarters might be searched so he made sure the potions were not touched and were dusty. He of course had to make it look like he had not touched the poisons in case his stores were raided.

Dumbledore thought he still had them there in case the Dark Lord came back, Dumbledore was not stupid enough to think the man who had done many rituals to stop himself from dying would be gone from a bounced back killing curse. Severus knew for sure that Dumbledore would not have let him keep them if he had known that the Dark Lord was gone for good. That was something he knew for sure, he was glad that the man didn't make him get rid of them that's for sure.

Jade came out with a dinner dress on, her denim skirt and top was not appropriate to wear to dinner. Severus of course had gotten the Dark Lord to get some of her things over for her, via house elf. So she had clothes to wear that were her own, of course she also had her books diary and many of her things like her books and a letter from Tom only someone who was connected to the Dark Mark could read. Jade didn't have the mark but she had Tom's blood she was Tom's blood daughter. Of course her looks had not changed because there was no need for them to be changed. Tom didn't want the chance of the little girl's eyes turning red so he had not changed her appearance. Not that there was anything wrong with it anyway.

"You look lovely lets go!" said Severus. Thankful for the robes he was wearing. She was more gorgeous than he ever remembered her being. Her long black hair that was behind her ears not tied up, her lovely green dress that was nothing fancy. It was just a dinner after all and she didn't want to look horrible she had been learned at an early age that image was everything and at dinners you were supposed to look your best. She had been taught to dress like a lady. She also had a robe that went around her whole body which was dark blue that shimmered around her. It had a hood and could wrap around her twice, of course she didn't button her cloak up. She knew the pure blood traditions, and she could not wait for a special occasion so she could wear her blood red dress she had and her silver cloak to go with it. That had of course red sparkles in it. She also had green shoes on showing of her small feet tiny bow on each shoe.

"Thank you" she said blushing. She knew Severus and he didn't complement people lightly only when they deserved it.

"Your welcome now lets go" said Severus. And they made there way from the dungeons casting a disillusion spell on himself he said to Jade.

"Stay there I will be back soon" said Severus before he was off. Making sure he was not seen by the house elf's he poured the potion in Lily Evans cup, which was full of juice. The potion did not smell did not taste she would have no idea what hit her. All he could think was pity he could not leave her to die. He had decided to not bother with the sugar quills or chocolates, it was too tricky and it would take to long.

Not wanting to stay and be caught. He banished the potion bottle, before he climbed from the portrait. Never making a sound as he made his way back to jade making sure not to make a sound. He would hate for the portraits to report sounds of walking down the corridor. With a sigh he reached Jade with no problem.

He took of the invisibility spell before they continued walking towards the great hall. Acting as if nothing had happened and they were not plotting. Plotting to kill Lily Evan's child, Jade would hate if she had a girl. Because she would become the heir of Ravenclaw and perhaps end up a seer taking there advantage from them.

They entered the great hall, the teachers including Dumbledore's jaws dropped when they saw Jade Potter dressed as if she were a pure blood. That answered Dumbledore's growing list of questions. Well one or two at the most he had wondered if she was a muggle raised or wizard raised. The things she was wearing and how she was dressed answered the question. She was defiantly wizard raised, he just hoped she was not against him. He could feel the magic rolling of her, he knew she was powerful that much was for certain.

"Ah Severus, Jade come in, come in!" said the headmaster joyfully. Both wanting nothing more that to roll their eyes both managed to stop in time. They both knew the man was just a fake they had to hand it to him likes he was good at faking.

"We are Headmaster" said Severus sarcastically. With a smirk he could not loose his touch now could he? Jade stifled her laugh by biting her lip and hard.

"Very well" said the Headmaster. Backing down not wanting to anger the Potions Master.

"Surely you are not letting him away with speaking to you like that!" shouted James. Already aiming his wand at Severus. He was always one to defend someone thinks he would get into Dumbledore's good books by defending him he had another thing coming.

"Sit down James! For Christ sakes! Do you want to kill the only spy we have!" yelled Dumbledore. Shaking his head not understanding the young man at all, and that's what James was. A young man he had never really grown up he didn't seem to want to grow up either. He seemed quite happy being the best dad in the world and making a fool of himself. What he didn't know was that he was a Knut away from getting sacked from the Auror department. The only thing keeping him there was his famous son the Boy Who Lived.

"Sorry Headmaster" said James looking like he had just had his sweets taken from him as well as his son.

"I hope we can all sit down and enjoy dinner. I'm sorry Jade but you will soon get used to it they are like this all the time" said Dumbledore. Their was a seat next to him and two seats next to the Defence teacher and Snape.

"Why don't you sit over here Jade!" asked Dumbledore pointing at his chair. James looked angry before shutting up not wanting to annoy Dumbledore any more than he was already annoyed.

"No thanks Headmaster" said Jade sitting next to the defence teacher and Severus. Every one looked stunned it was a great pleasure to be asked to sit next to the greatest wizard of the time, and they were stunned that someone had turned it down. No one had ever said no to the Headmaster. The Headmaster's twinkle faded and he nodded curtly and said.

"Very well" said Dumbledore.

They were all just sitting down to eat their dinner when a scream came from Lily Evans who had crumbled to a heap on the floor the goblet of juice lying next to her the whole contents on the floor for no one to be able to identify. She kept screaming, Dumbledore shouted for Severus.

"Severus! Please help I think its a potion she has been given!" said the Headmaster. He could not let one of his pawns die, she would give birth to one of his heirs and they would have the Ravenclaw on his side! And he could get Henry to go out with his son or daughter and give birth to a child from both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor side. And it wont be a Potter! It would be a Dumbledore! Any potter would beg to marry her or him! The line was the longest since Merlin! All he needed to do was make sure that when it was born to find a Huffelpuff heir before transferring there power and magic to him! Making him the heir of Ravenclaw Huffelpuff and Gryffindor. Its just a shame he would not be able to add the Slytherin to the list.

"Give her this if its poison it should stop!" said Severus shuffling through his potions bag. He had to make it look like it had been stored away not expecting it to be used.

James stuffed the stone down Lily's throat making her swallow it. Just then searing pain shot through her stomach! God she felt like she was going to die. Trying to get the pain to stop she had clawed at her stomach.

Blood began spilling from her opening, James removed her robes as their baby was flushed from Lily's body. The child now dead before it was brought into the world she had miscarried. Or more like someone had forced her to miscarry. Jade had her hand over her nose and mouth. Gagging at the smell of pee and blood as to keep her smirk from being seen, sweet revenge! Severus of course didn't like the smell but hid it well he too wanted to smirk! Sweet success all done. He had nothing to worry about, they soon made there way down to Severus quarters and fell asleep in their beds. Dreaming of each other and neither of course would admit it, Jade liked Severus and Severus liked Jade it was there souls being reunited as one. They felt like they knew each other and they loved the same subject.

Severus could not help but muse that they had, had their first fight before they were even together. Severus was not a stupid man he knew he and Jade would end up together. Smirking he fell asleep, he wanted to make an effort none the less. Today was just prefect, perhaps a picnic should be next in line.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jade and Severus woke up around the same time, yawning they both showered in different bathrooms of course. Clean and dry they left their rooms and sat down. It didn't take long for their breakfast to appear; of course they tested it to see if it was tampered with.

Jade had been taught those spells early; Severus had always checked his food. Dobby had been Jade's personal house elf; she had seen him and wanted him.

Of course Lucius had been forced to free Dobby and give him to Jade. Jade had treated Dobby nicely, and he had lots of clothes. Jade had forced the elf too, saying the only way she would get rid of him is if she gave him a bobble. She had been young at the time of course, and Dobby had no need for bobbles so that's how it was.

Eating their breakfast they spoke about a vary of different things, like potions, Dumbledore and what not. They didn't breach a conversation about Voldemort, or anything else. It was rumoured that Lily Evans had not been seen since dinner, they didn't care either way. Jade didn't want to see them, so the longer they stayed away the better she was.

"What are we doing today?" asked Jade curiously after the conversations had stopped, and a comfortable silence had enveloped them.

"Well you have until lunch time to do as you please, but at lunch I would like to ask you to join me for a picnic outside, beside the lake" said Severus.

"I'd love to" said Jade smiling, her emerald eyes glowing brighter than the sun. She had never really had been invited to a picnic with someone before. She had plenty on her own as a child, outside in the sunshine and beside her very own park.

It was never used anymore, she was actually thinking about giving it to the girl, who now would be the proper age for it. The girl who was originally birthed by Petunia Evans- Dursley. Whom they had been able to save, thanks to Jade's vision.

They had saved many more children from abuse since then. Some older than others, who visited the Manor occasionally. They know who saved them, and they were grateful, they also learned lots of magic.

"Good, now I can rest for a bi…..hold that though" said Severus as the Phoenix burst into their quarters in a ball of flame.

The bird dropped the letter, before bursting into flames once more. Severus growled under his breath, swearing something that sounded suspiciously like 'what the bleeding hell, does the old bastard want now'

Opening the letter, knowing it was from Dumbledore, he found he had another teachers meeting tonight, perhaps the Potters had decided not to teach after all.

Severus,

Teachers meeting today, 10 am,

Albus Dumbledore

Simple as anything, there was not supposed to be another meeting for weeks. Growling he thought 'it better not put my plans with Jade on hold; otherwise I'm walking out of the staff meeting'. shaking his head, so much for rest eh?

"Well looks like you will be alone, for now anyway I've got a meeting with Dumbledore in twenty minutes, just don't answer the door to anyone. Even if you know who they are I don't want anything happening, I will see you at lunch time" said Severus going into his room.

He didn't bother changing from his wizarding clothes; he just decided to put a cloak over himself. They were not told to wear their teaching robes anyway. Plus term had not started so it was up to them how they dressed. He wondered briefly if the headmaster wanted to keep him busy.

Sighing he left his room; Jade was already sitting in a chair snug as a bug reading a book. Not any book one of his potion journals, not his of course just one he owned. Saying a quiet goodbye he left his quarters making sure the wards were up, and no one could get in.

He didn't want to come back and see Jade hurt; he didn't know what Dumbledore would do. He knew Dumbledore could tell she was powerful, he just didn't know if he would use her or kill her, as a threat to his power.

It was a chance he was refusing to take; it would be his death if anything happened to Jade. Not only would his soul mate take him with her slowly Voldemort would torture him to death. A blind man could see how much Tom loved Jade, well he couldn't see but they would sense it.

-------------Severus-------------

Walking into the staff room, I was surprised to see them all there, however, my surprise didn't show, as always. Sitting down, after coming in like the bat I was supposed to be. They probably have come to see if the Potter's were ok, I remember the last time it happened, all giving them their pity it was disgusting in my option. Surprisingly Dumbledore started of right away; he usually sits and talks to the other teachers all day.

"Hello, thanks for all coming here early, James is here on Lily's behalf as she has just lost her baby tragically. We would have lost Lily if it were not for our own potions master, she is in the hospital wing sleeping and if you want to see her you best go in one at a time, she is very distraught" he heard Dumbledore say.

I rolled my eyes, of course she was distraught she had just lost another child, although he had to admit this time was probably the sorest of the lot he had caused. He didn't care one way or another; she could jump of a bridge for all he cared. They had been friends once, during school before she had turned into an idiot, and married James Potter.

I am not the same person I used to be in school, nor do I want to be weak little Snivellus, I can't wait to get Sirius Black and James Potter as well as Remus Lupin back for all the name calling. It was going to be sweet revenge killing every single one of them. Especially that Potter brat, he would be the sweetest of all to kill.

……..I called you here is to work on the wards, they are weakening quicker and quicker every year, I don't know why so the head of houses and the teachers are going to have to all help, me and Severus will be doing most of the work" said Dumbledore.

"Excuse me? Wards right now?" I asked.

"No Severus, not today many of the teachers have just travelled along way to get here today. They need some food and rest before they start any wards" said Dumbledore "I am hoping to wait until Lily and James are better, they are powerful after all".

"I see" was all I said.

"You are all free to go, now Severus stay behind" said Dumbledore.

"Sir?" I asked making myself look confused.

"How is it going with her?" Dumbledore then asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Severus I asked you to do something" said Dumbledore anger seeping into his voice.

"Oh right her, well I have found out more information on her as it is, the Dark Lord is interested in her she turned him down just months before she turned up here, if we do this it will drive her to the Dark side which is best not to do" I reply.

He thinks I don't know what the Order go about doing at night? Well he is dead wrong; I know they kill people who don't want to join them. The blame isthen put on the Dark Lord, who has hardly seem the outside world in about ten years, not properly anyway.

"Really, that's great news Severus; at least we know she is not a spy, as for the plan just leave it on hold then. If there is so much of a sign that she is dark I want you to do it Severus," said Dumbledore.

"Of course Headmaster, I am pretending to like the girl, hopefully she will spill more information the love sick girl she will be" said Severus forcing

himself to sneer at the thought.

"Of course, why didn't I think of this before" said Dumbledore rubbing his chin through the beard. His eyes twinkling, saying to me "Well Done Severus I will make sure Lily and James leave you alone to concoct your plan".

"I would very much appreciate that, she doesn't seem to like them much" I said.

"No, they were abusive before she got away that night Voldemort attacked. Where she went has always been a mystery, if Voldemort had not been killed I would have assumed he had taken her." said Dumbledore.

I had to stop the flash of panic that went through me; he didn't know how true he was. He didn't let any emotion show on his face nor eyes otherwise.

"Well if you excuse me I have a picnic made for me and Potter" I said forcing a twisted smirk on his face.

"Very well Severus, report to me everything you find out" said Dumbledore.

"Of course I will" I reply.

"Good, Good of you go" said Dumbledore,

I knew I was dismissed, getting up I nodded to him before I swooped out of the room, down into the dungeons before even I knew it. It was lunch time already he didn't have a hamper made yet. He would have to hurry. Tickling the pear on the painting he entered the kitchens, demanding the house elf's make them a picnic and lay it out near the lake before leaving.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Severus coming into the quarters. Severus saw a good bit of the book was already read, he knew she was an avid reader.

-------------End of Severus' pov---------------

"Sure" said Jade getting up, smoothing the crinkles that had been made to her clothes. Grabbing a cloak, which she doubted she would need, It was summer outside after all, there was nothing wrong with taking it just in case.

That afternoon they must have talked about one million different subjects. She told Severus all about herself, Severus told her about himself. They had ven spoken about the family's they had wanted, how many children they would want and what they wanted to do after the war.

It was no surprise when Severus said that, he wanted to build a huge potions lab, and brew his potions until his hearts content. She was surprised that e wanted a family, he wanted lots of children, and four or five he said would do him fine.

Jade said she wanted a nice house; she didn't really care what size, she wanted six of seven children, and wanted to concentrate on her seer visions and being a potions mistress and healer as well. She said she was planning on taking both courses at the same time, so she didn't spend four years when she wanted to start a family. She said she was even considering asking Madam Pomfrey and Severus to start her straight away.

Severus had expressed that she would hardly ever get any sleep, this didn't seem to matter to her. It was what she wanted to do, and she would do it, when and if she could. She didn't care if she didn't get the mastery; she just wanted to learn, as much as she could about her two favourite subjects.

"I could take you on if you want, ask Poppy if you want she is nice. From what I have seen you could take your Mstery test before the end of the year" said Severus thinking about the Ptions she had brewed.

"Really? It would be amazing to be the youngest potions Mistress ever, can you imagine! I'm just so exited thinking about it" said Jade smiling exited.

"Yes, I was as well, it's a shame I waited until school finished to do it," said Severus.

She nodded her head.

"It's been great today thanks" said Jade, she had never enjoyed something as much as sitting getting to know her soul mate.

"Your welcome" said Severus; they were now facing each other.

Severus inched their faces together and stopped there, he would give Jade the choice if she wanted it. Slowly she did move forward, kissing him shyly, Severus deepened the kiss, a blissful moment was interrupted by none other than James Potter.

All Severus could think as they broke apart was 'Dumbledore must not have spoken to him yet'.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Get your disgusting greasy Death Eater hands of her!" snapped James coming angrily towards them.

"Your not the boss of me" snapped Jade angrily, how dare he still try and decide her life as if he had brought her up and had any say what so ever.

"I'm your father! Now get back to Hogwarts!" snapped James, "You are coming home".

"I'm not! You can't make me I'm off age! Plus you disowned me Potter unless you are forgetting you get no say in what I do or who I see" she said her arms folded.

"She is perfectly correct Mr. Potter, now care to tell me why you are fighting like a common hooligan on my school grounds?" asked Dumbledore quite suddenly appearing out of no where.

"I'm sorry sir but Jade just kissed Snivellus and it cannot continue the Death Eater is old enough to be her father!" snapped James angrily.

"And what business is it of you?" asked Dumbledore simply.

"She's my daughter!" snapped James.

"You disowned her James, you have no say just like she said, just bloody listen for once" snapped Dumbledore his anger boiling up fast.

"Fine, but surly you are not going to allow it! She's a student! He's a teacher it's indecent" snapped James smugly thinking he had won this round.

"Right now neither of them are, I'm sure they know better than to do anything while the students and teachers are there" said Dumbledore giving them both a pointed look.

"Thank you sir" said Jade smugly, although she knew that Dumbledore was only on her side because Severus was supposed to be getting information from her. If he wasn't she had no doubt they would be packing their things at that very moment and forced from Hogwarts grounds and told not to come back.

"Your welcome Jade" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling thinking perhaps he was wining her over.

"Come on" said Severus spelling everything away as he led Jade away, he looked back at James Potter being told of by an angry Dumbledore and smirked.

"Stop teasing him" said Jade smirking not meaning it at the slightest.

"Stop ruining my fun" said Severus as they walked on.

"Oh I would never dream of ruining your fun Severus" said Jade smirking.

"Good!" said Severus, sighing softly.

"Well you have something to finish so lets go to our quarters" said Jade smiling seductively.

"We sure do, but it goes no further" said Severus giving her a pointed look.

"Of course not Severus," said Jade seriously, she knew Severus would not touch her until she was of age. Unfortunately that was still a few weeks away; she would be seventeen and off age. Anything Severus did to her would be up to her and him of course. She could not wait, if it's anything like the visions she had she would love it.

"I'm glad you understand" said Severus, as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I always understand Severus, that's why we are soul mates, meant for each other because we will always understand each other" said Jade.

"Yes," said Severus simply, opening his door they got into their quarters without much worry.

Severus slumped on his chair, sighing softly, he could not wait until he was gone spying. He really wished with all his being that he could show James Potter the real meaning of pain. This wish had only worsened when he had seen how James had treated his mate.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" said Jade nibbling her lip as she looked at him.

"Come here" said Severus sighing again, wondering how she could keep getting the wrong impression off him.

"Hm…?" asked Jade going forward she was right in front of the man when she was suddenly pulled down on his lap, the feelings were nice. The nicest part of it was when she felt a bulge in his pants. She rocked against it experimentally, causing her to gasp in delight and Severus to groan as pleasure swept over him.

She had to do it again, it had felt so good, rocking again her eyes rolled in her head. She had never felt anything this good; Severus then started kissing her again, as she rocked. She felt his stiffen then suddenly lurch, suddenly felt a wet patch under her. She however, didn't stop kissing him and stayed where she was content.

Severus got rid of the spillage with a simple cleaning spell; she jumped when she felt herself being cleaned as well. Severus chucked in amusement; Jade snuggled in beside him, knowing they were safe from Dumbledore in these quarters.

"Thank you" said Jade as she drifted of to sleep.

-----------------------0

"Come on get up, its dinner time we have to go to the Great hall" said Severus shaking Jade awake.

Severus himself had only woken up a while ago; he hardly got any sleep at all. Jade snoring lightly and the weight anchoring him he dozed off, and woke up half an hour ago. Feeling well rested, possibly the best rested in a long time, strange as it was they had only been asleep about five hours maybe less who knew. They had not looked at the time; they had other things on their mind, like each other.

"I'm up, I need to get dressed," said Jade running to the bedroom, and probably through to the bathroom as well.

Severus shook his head amused, women eh? They would always have to be dressed and nicely as well. Severus didn't care, Jade didn't wear make up, and didn't care about looking gorgeous. She loved wearing her dresses and putting her hair up however. Thinking about it, he imagined Jade dressed up like Pansy Parkinson, shuddering he was all of a sudden glad for the way Jade was.

"I'll be just another minute" said Jade, getting her shoes on.

Severus knew she would only be a minute; she was a very honest and well timed person. Just as he thought, she came through the door ready for dinner already. He didn't know why she wanted to dress up for the occasion it was only dinner at Hogwarts anyway, Jade however, seemed to read his mind.

"It's what I've been taught, to always dress like a Lady especially to dinner, plus I want to anger James and Lily," said Jade smiling softly.

"Very well, and you look gorgeous" said Severus as they both left their quarters to go to Dinner.

---------0

Entering the great hall, everyone stopped eating watching Jade's way up the head table. Sitting down next to Severus and a little guy called Flitwick, who was nice by the way. She didn't understand how he could stand being around humans, after the way they treat his fellow Dwarfs and Goblins also. She would need to ask him that sometime, for she was just too curious for her own good.

"Why is she always dressed up?" grumbled Lily, she hated her Daughter getting all that attention just like when she was a baby. It was almost like she was a Vela or something of the sort.

"It's tradition for Purebloods to dress up like that to every dinner, and special occasion Lily, surely you know that?" asked James looking like he had swallowed a lemon.

"I know but she is not pureblood!" snapped Lily,

"I know, but she has more than likely been raised by purebloods so I guess in a way she is pureblood raised" said James throwing Jade a nasty look.

"She isn't even that nice looking, right James?" asked Lily her head all high and mighty.

"Of course not love," said James smiling at Lily as though she was the most beautiful person in the room.

"Ah Jade, how was the rest of your day?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

Jade choked on what she was drinking, Severus had to pat her on the back. She gratefully gulped all the air she could get, drinking the sick feeling down she then looked at the Headmaster and answered his question.

"Sorry Headmaster you caught me by surprise, it was fine, me and Severus made a few potions," said Jade.

"Sounds interesting" said Dumbledore smiling widely.

Jade knew it was better to be on Dumbledore's good side, but she was scared in case she started liking him or the fake him. Plus she knew her father had spies everywhere, and didn't want to disappoint him or have him thinking that she really wanted to like Dumbledore or anything of the sort.

"Dinner is amazing" said Jade turning towards Severus, the dish they had today was the best that had ever been served. Purebloods knew when to give their compliments, Severus nodded in agreement.

"Yes I dare say it is," said Dumbledore nodding as well, interrupting their conversation which he had not been a part of.

Pudding was served; Jade took a good bit of the crème caramel it was delicious. Caramel flavoured crème also had stronger caramel flavoured juice making it all the tastier. She also put cream on her plate and eat her pudding putting only one pudding of any kind on her plate.

"Delicious" said Jade wiping her face with her paper towel.

"Yes, now excuse me I have potion to finish," said Severus getting up, Jade quickly got up and followed him, leaving without saying a word.

"Lily is getting annoyed with me being fancy dressed to dinner, are you?" asked Jade smirking.

"No, I will not eat unless you are beautifully dressed for the occasion" said Severus.

"Good," said Jade smiling, oh how she was falling for Severus and fast.

"I want to write to father" said Jade as soon as the door to their chamber was shut.

"Very well you know where the ink and parchment is" said Severus going to his work room, "The owl is there as well, just give the owl it, it should go straight to him".

"Ok, thanks" said Jade.

Father,

Things are hectic here, James Potter has started again, and Severus kissed me today. It was nice; can you send me my favourite books? Please I really miss reading them. I'm being nice to Dumbledore, since he has not been horrible to me, I won't get attached I swear, I would never go against your wishes papa, especially not about something like this.

I however, cannot wait until my vision does take place for real! I cannot wait to be rid of the Potters. However, I don't think Flitwick should be killed, I think you should let him go back to his family. I have a feeling Dumbledore is holding something against him.

After all every single Dwarf hates Albus Dumbledore as well as the Goblins hating everyone. So why would he want to work for the old fool? I say you find out first before killing him. And yes I am attached to him, but also know when a very good person is really a good person; he isn't even part of the Order! So you have no reason to want to hurt him.

I have to go now, its getting late and I'm tired, I will turn in for the night

I love you

Jade.

"Here" said Jade giving the letter to the bird.

Voldemort had not changed all together, but in the eyes of Severus Lucius and Jade he had changed. They had become almost like family to him, it worked both ways for Voldemort was never as angry now of days, this they were not cursed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I got a letter from Dad, you might want to read it" said Jade softly.

"Why?" asked Severus curiously, and a little wearily?

"Just read it" said Jade sounding as thought she was trying to contain an emotion. Which emotion was it that was what worried Severus?

Jade

The war will begin soon, I have all the recruits I will need, Hogwarts will be invaded the very night they enter. I won't have any more children trained and manipulated to their ways, they won't have a chance. I will make sure all the teachers and people I want to kill or see killed personally will be portkey'd to the Astronomy tower.

Severus will of course after that's stop being able to spy, you are seventeen tomorrow, and there is a ritual I didn't tell you about. If the soul mate

looses have sex on the very night the woman comes of age their powers will triple and they will share a very rare bond. Neither will be able to die unless you are both targeted and both at the same time is highly unlikely.

You will do your OWLS and NEWTS at the Ministry later on this year, until then stick in and you may or many not do the ritual its up to yourselves. It will be tonight you need to do it of course, on the dot of midnight. Give this to Severus to read Jade; he will most likely be over joyed.

He has wanted the Potter's dead since he was eleven, I will give him the pleasure of being the one to kill James Potter when he wants too. You are both truly suited for each other, strong desires to kill the Potters and wanting revenge. Both great at spells and potions, I would never believe in the whole soul mate crap until I saw it with my own eyes.

Good bye

Stay safe and out of their way as best as you can.

Tom

"This is fantastic!" said Severus looking like an exited teen.

"Do you recon we should do it?" asked Jade curiously.

"It's up to you love, but I would not mind having more magical power, it should feel amazing" said Severus softly.

"Well I guess this is a yes then?" smiled Jade looking exited.

"It's a yes" said Severus smiling softly.

"Why do you hate the Potters?" she asked softly, they had never spoken about this before.

"They have made my life a living hell and I just want them dead" said Severus snarling angrily at the very thought of them.

"Wow, well we are being granted our wish! Just a couple of more weeks then we can kill them, perhaps we should just try and think ways for them to suffer the most painful way?" said Jade sitting on Severus' lap.

"Hm…perhaps, I will see their son killed before their eyes, I know that will hurt them the most" said Severus a gleam in his eyes.

"Yes my thoughts exactly" said Jade nodding her head; yes her brother would have to go.

"We will be due down for breakfast with them, be nice to them especially Dumbledore otherwise we will end up caught before the time comes for us to be so" said Severus giving her an almost stern look.

"Don't worry I will be nice to them all" said Jade smirking in true Slytherin fashion.

"Good" said Severus kissing his lover softly on the lips. To Severus girlfriend was such a childish word; boyfriend or girlfriend was never used by him. If he ever used anything it would be his lover or wife.

"I'm going in like this" said Jade, she could not be arsed getting dressed today. Plus they were going to be off all night anyways, she smiled dreamily at the thought.

"They will think something is wrong, you have never gone in dressed like that" said Severus his eyebrow raised.

"Then I'm simply not well with the cold" said Jade sweetly before leaving.

"Fine" said Severus shrugging his shoulder and went up to the great hall hot on Jade's heals.

----------------------0

"Ah Severus, Jade! Good to see you both" said Dumbledore his hands open in a huge welcome.

"Headmaster" said Severus nodding his head before sitting down.

"Thank you Headmaster" said Jade; she had been brought up to be courageous and nice even if she didn't like the person. At dinner times anyway, she had not liked some of the family's that had come to visit them.

Chatter filled the hall and Jade watched it all, smirking behind her mask she wore, they were all going to pay. Lupin was going to pay for bringing her here in the first time; the Potters were going to pay for hurting him. His Brother was going to die for just being born, and because he had taken their parents attentions.

The Order and Dumbledore were going to die for being who they were, and smearing her father's name. They would pay for every family they had allowed to abuse a child; they would pay for enslaving the house elves. Each and every one of them were going to pay for what they had done, sighing softly she began eating off the plate in front of her, not really hungry.

"Jade are you alright?" asked the squeaky professor.

"I am fine thank you professor, just lost in thought" said Jade smiling softly at Flitwick.

"Good good, only if you stab the food anymore I don't think it will be worth eating" said the teachers softly.

"I know," said Jade smiling before starting to eat it properly.

"Where is Remus?" asked Jade curiously.

"He is away right now, but he will be back in time for school starting up he will be the new Defence teacher this year" said Dumbledore softly.

"I see," said Jade, she had seen the looks Lily and James had supported.

She knew Remus was on a mission for the Order, what he was doing she was not sure. She just hoped it was nothing that would ruin what they would be doing.

"Do you want me to let him know you asked for him?" asked James looking like he had been forced to eat a rat.

"No thank you, I think I can manage myself" said Jade looking disgusted.

"Good" said James turning back and eating.

------------0

"Come on I've had enough" said Jade getting up off the chair before saying goodbye to everyone, thanking them for the meal.

"I will stay here" said Severus softly.

"Ok, bye" said Jade sighing as she walked out.

"Is there something wrong with her?" asked Dumbledore as soon as Jade was gone.

"Cold" said Severus coldly.

"I see, well have you managed to find out where she used to stay?" asked Dumbledore softly.

"No, but the man that raised her was not dark or light they were on neither side taking nothing to do with the war. The man has also told her she had nothing to do with the war either that's why she doesn't care" said Severus softly, lying through his teeth.

"I see, that's good news I suppose, I will just have to convince her otherwise" said Dumbledore frowning deep in thought.

"I will convince her for you, she is already listening to me" said Severus softly.

"Good then do so Severus and quick, the war will be over quickly if she is on our side, and you will be free of Voldemort forever" said Dumbledore.

"I know, I will the best I can" said Severus nodding his head looking a little eager.

"I know you will Severus, I know you will" said Dumbledore softly.

Severus inwardly smirked, thinking 'And that you old fool will be your down fall, trusting a Death Eater. You really should have listened to your friend Moody, as the saying goes once a Death Eater always a Death Eater and I still am. I am looking forward to your downfall old man, it will be the sweetest. Seeing the betrayal shining in your eyes, yes I cannot wait'.

"Goodbye headmaster, I have work to do" said Severus standing up.

"Of course Severus don't let me keep you" said Dumbledore smiling softly.

Severus nearly snorted, the man seriously thought that he was away to persuade Jade to join the light side. Shaking his head the man was totally senile in his old age that was one thing for certain. He kept his smirk and excitement to him, the last thing he needed was to arouse suspicion when they were so close to wining.

-----------------------0

"Why did you stay?" asked Jade once she curled up beside Severus.

"Because I spoke to the old fool told him some lies, that way he won't come down. He has heard enough to keep him content. Right now he thinks I working on getting you to join the Order" said Severus softly.

"I see the man really is a fucking fool" said Jade smirking softly.

"Go and have a sleep love, I will wake you up at eleven forty-five so we can do the ritual I will be beside you in a minute. I will set an alarm" said Severus softly.

"Are you sure?" asked Jade softly.

"Of course I am," said Severus.

"Ok" said Jade.

They were both snoring slightly within minutes, at the back of six but they didn't want to be tired later on. Which they would have been if it were not for the sleep they were currently having.

-------------------------0

"Mmm…time already?" moaned Jade softly blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes, but we are going to have to do it in the dungeons" said Severus.

"What why?" asked Jade more awake and concerned now.

"Because the area needs a shielding spell in it, the Dungeons have a strong permanent one that's never once needed renewed. Don't worry we will have a bed, and we will be warm love, now come on" said Severus scooping her up and taking her down. Causing her to giggle childishly, it suddenly turned into a moan when Severus started biting and sucking on her neck.

"Severus please" said Jade already begging for more of what she knew was coming.

Severus put her down on the shielded dungeons conjured bed, if they didn't do it in this room Dumbledore would know. They were naked before either realized, Jade moans made Severus harder than he ever remembered being.

He kissed her everywhere, getting her sweet spots and tickly area, however, he could not do it any longer. His member was hard and aching and pulsing and dripping, he needed inside her and now. Severus got the lubricant and smeared it near and in her hole. Stretching her thoroughly and fast, he had three fingers inside her before she knew it. Severus took them out, before spreading her open for him, groaning he almost dived in, he didn't know how much more torture he could take.

Jade screamed, gods it was way better than her dreams, Severus was in and out of her, breathing like a racehorse. It was too much for him, he came inside of her, just as he did magic spilled into the room. Severus' eyes closed he gasped loudly, not able to breath as magic went into his magical core, he could actually feel his magical core expanding. He then felt his magic reach for Jade and some of his went into her then some of her went into him. They fell unconscious Severus however, was able to stay awake long enough to get them covered and renew the heating spell before he lost his fight with unconsciousness.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The End

For the next couple of weeks, Jade trained with Severus both getting used to their new amounts of power. Severus' potions were stronger than ever and working faster than anyone's potions. Jade had of course notified her father of what was happening and a date had been set for Voldemort coming to Hogwarts to end the war.

"I need to make portkey's" said Severus.

"Why?" asked Jade curiously?

"Tom doesn't want them killed in front of anyone, they will be portkey'd to the Astronomy tower, he wants to take over and let me become Headmaster, the Death Eaters in the Ministry will kill everyone light there, including the Auror's they will adapt to the new world or be killed most likely" said Severus.

"Oh, makes sense I suppose" said Jade.

"I need to go to the Kitchen and turn their goblets into touch portkey's, at a certain time, of course Voldemort will be there five minutes before they come up" said Severus.

"I take it ours will be turned into a portkey as well?" Asked Jade looking exited.

"Of course" said Severus smirking slyly.

"Good, now until then what are we going to do?" Asked Jade shyly, yes she was shy but not very often.

"Is that an invitation?" asked Severus bringing Jade to him.

"Of course" said Jade smiling.

"Good, I've waited ages to do this" said Severus gathering his mate in his arms and quickly going thought the room. They had not had time to worship each other much, too busy getting ready for the upcoming battle.

"I've waited as well" said Jade giggling in delight as she took most of her clothes off.

Severus quickly captured her lips in a searing kiss, coming up for air Severus hardened at the sight of her laying there lips delicious red colour panting and red faced flushed with desire. Her green eyes were glazed with love, lust and pure and utter want. Severus of course didn't let her wait any longer, a quick spell they were only in their underwear.

Severus removed her bra and started kissing her down her neck, suckling on her nipples, which were hard. Licking, biting and kissing his way down her beautiful body. Jade moaned withered and screamed for Severus, she had never felt like this before.

Their first night was fast, and they had been too tired to do anything else afterwards apart from fall asleep. Tonight was so much better; Severus was telling her how beautiful she was.

Severus by now had taken his boxer shorts off, and taken hers off, licking at her entrance. He saw how needy she was for him, and quickly prepared her, her begging for him to take her was too much.

He slowly sank into the one he loved, slowly, making her scream groan, wither and beg. She rapped her legs around him, thrusting him all the way in once more into her body. Her body arched into his, moaning and pleading for him to continue.

Severus did just that, their pace was hard and fast, Severus fondled with her the whole time. They were both breathing heavily, sweating; the candles in the room were illuminating his toned and her lithe body.

Jade orgasmed, Severus continued for a good five seconds before he too came. Flooding her insides with his semen, this caused a light to glow around her stomach. They both knew what it was; soul mates always knew when they got the other pregnant. A glow surrounded them, as Severus and Jade realized that Jade was pregnant. Also in the next nine months she would have their first child, Severus felt like weeping.

He was just about to take himself from Jade, when she tightened her hold on him. Thrusting his spent cocking back into her, she wrapped herself in his arms; Severus slowly lowered himself and kissed Jade slowly and passionately. Putting his feelings for her, and their newly discovered child into the kiss.

"I love you" said Jade softly.

Severus hesitated for a second before saying it back, its not that he didn't love her. He was just not used to showing his affection; he had not for the past many years. However, he couldn't not say it; he knew it would hurt Jade if he didn't.

Jade smiled softly to him, before she fell asleep with Severus tangled beside her, listening to the beat of his heart. Severus stayed awake of course, letting his breath return to normal. Thinking about what had just happened, and realized he was going to be a father, the war needed to end today. He would take no chances when his child was concerned, he would be a great father and he would kill anyone who tried to take that away from him.

He wondered what Tom would think, he would be over the moon sighing softly he too started to fall asleep. Making sure the alarm was ready, he didn't want too sleep past dinner and disrupt their plans. He knew the Slytherins were most likely sleeping as well, getting ready for the big hour. Yes, his Slytherins would know, they were going to be there most likely, well Draco defiantly was.

The alarm woke them both up.

"Come on then, its time" said Severus getting up and putting his clothes back on.

"Yes," said Jade a smirk on her face. Time to stop people being abused, time to cut the Muggle world from the Wizarding world for good now.

Jade got dressed in trousers and a top, for once she didn't want to wear a dress for this messy task. However, just because she was in a top and trousers didn't mean she looked like a street rat. She didn't. Her trousers and tops were made with the finest material just like her dresses where.

They made their way to dinner time, both having to stop their excitement showing. It would be highly suspicious, if they went in cheerful as you please especially Severus. Severus had never, ever showed one ounce of excitement in his years as a teacher. Severus could not help but think this was the first time he had ever really been exited.

"Ah Severus glad you could join us" said Dumbledore beaming as always.

"Yes Headmaster" said Severus, having to stop himself from sneering at the senile old man. The thought of the man's death was enough to stop himself sneering, oh how he was going to enjoy this. He may not be the one that was going to kill him, but he would enjoy it, not even going to hell could stop him from watching the old man die.

"Good, good" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

If only he knew where he would be in a little while, the twinkle would be well gone…however, he didn't and it was going to make it all the sweeter in Severus' eyes.

"And Jade, it's nice to see you in something casual you look like your mother with those clothes on" said Dumbledore cheerfully.

"Then I will go back right to my room and change, I look nothing like my mother and I never will" said Jade keeping her anger in check! How dare the old fool say something like that too her?

"She looks nothing like me on this we agree" said Lily looking insulted.

"I think she looks like you" said Dumbledore, was he really wanting a fight with Jade?

"James tell him!" said Lily looking like she wanted to kill Dumbledore herself.

"My Beautiful Lily doesn't look like Jade" said James kissing Lily softly on her lips making Lily smile.

Jade gagged softly; oh that was disgusting that stupid disgusting display of affection. Severus was the same but he didn't let it show, Dumbledore's eyes just continued to twinkle softly.

After twenty minutes, Dumbledore stood up goblet in his hand he was about to propose a toast to the Potters finding their daughter, however, he didn't get the chance. Quickly the teachers all disappeared from the head table, along with some Slytherins and Gryffindor's who were all in the Order.

"What the bloody hell happened?" said James regaining his bearings his wands out.

"I am what happened" said Voldemort coming out of the shadows.

"You are dead!" snapped Lily shaking her head in denial.

"I am really? Crucio" snapped Voldemort, how dare she speak to him as if he was just someone. He wasn't just someone he was Lord Voldemort, Tom marvolo Riddle!

Lily started screaming this caused Jade to smirk finally she was getting what she wanted. Severus himself was having to pretend to still be an Order member, however he was going to enjoy showing his true colours.

Everyone in the Order, already had their wands taken from them, the Death Eaters there had used 'Expelleramus' as soon as they had arrived, even James Potter could not keep hold of his wand when it was taken from them.

"Well Severus, did you really betray me to that old fool or not?" hissed Voldemort Death Eaters grabbed Severus and took him to Voldemort making it look like he was not loyal.

"I am loyal to you and only you my Lord" said Severus bowing low. Everyone still thought he was pretending to be dark, until they got the upper hand, they had no idea how wrong they were.

"Prove your worth, curse that Potter brat" said Voldemort.

"Leave Jade alone, she has done nothing to you" said Dumbledore coming to her defence. Pretending to help her once again, however that was far from the truth. He was trying to make it look like Jade was the more important otherwise his savior will be dead.

"Jade? Don't worry Dumbledore she is safe however her brother I cannot say the same for" said Voldemort smirking, his Death Eaters quickly forced the boy into the middle of the group. The others tried to help however, the Death Eaters pointed their wands at them once again and knew there was nothing they could do. Thirty Death Eaters against eight teachers and a few order members? No they would not, especially without a wand.

"Crucio" snapped Severus, cursing the Potter boy.

Jade walked from the group, they hoped that she would draw attention to herself stop their savior from being cursed. It worked however, not the way they had wanted it to happen.

"Father" she said wrapping her hands around him in a hug.

"No" said Dumbledore looking betrayed.

"Yes" said Jade smirking full blast now; she was so going to enjoy this.

"Crucio" snapped Jade watching as their precious savior withered on the floor.

"Crucio" snapped Severus joining in, both soul mates together made the boy's screams higher and longer than ever.

"Severus stop!" snapped Dumbledore looking angry.

Severus did, Dumbledore sighed, however it turned into a scream as Severus held the Cruciatus Curse landed on him. Jade soon joined in as well causing all the more pain for the old man.

"Stop it!" screamed McGonagall white in the face.

"Why would I do that? Would you like some too?" Asked Voldemort angrily no one told him to stop.

"No! Not her please curse me" said Dumbledore weakly as the soul mates stopped the curse.

Voldemort smirked and two words Dumbledore yelled 'No!' weakly.

"Avada Kedavra".

McGonagall was dead before she reached the floor; Dumbledore seemed in shock with that. It was obvious McGonagall and Dumbledore had been closer than anyone realized. Voldemort had found Dumbledore's weak spot, and had hit it hard.

"Cutler" said Jade watching blood seep out of her brother's body in fascination.

"No!!! Stop please don't not my baby!" shrieked Lily sobbing as she was held back by a Death Eater.

"Fucking bastard!" yelled James trying to get out of his own Death Eater hold.

"Yes I am actually glad you notice" hissed Voldemort smirking triumph as the boy lost too much blood to be alive.

None of the Order lasted long after that, stupid attempts to get away gave them an early death. Lily and James Remus and Flitwick were the only ones alive now, and Jade had an excellent plan for them.

"Wait don't kill them" said Jade.

"Why?" hissed Voldemort.

"They don't deserve a quick death put them in the Slytherin Dungeons where no one can get them. They will die slowly and starving, dehydrated and the knowledge that their son is dead and that their daughter betrayed them. Let them realize what they have done by abusing me" said Jade.

"Very good idea, Nott Avery go" said Voldemort to the too Death Eaters holding Lily and James.

"No! Kill me now you bastard" sobbed Lily fear in her eyes.

"Oh and by the way you have a grandchild on the way, if you are lucky I might let you see him or her but don't hold any hopes" said Jade smirking.

"I'm going to have a grandchild?" asked Voldemort wide eyed.

"Yes father," said Jade hugging her father once more, she had missed him.

"Good, now what to do with these two?" asked Voldemort.

"Ennervate," said Jade.

"What happened?" asked Flitwick looking around in fear he thought he would die.

"Go home to your family," said Jade softly.

"How do you know about that?" asked Flitwick softly.

"I guessed now go" said Jade, Flitwick quickly complied.

"He was manipulated into coming here, that's why he didn't interfere when anyone was being killed" said Jade softly.

"And him!" asked Severus loathing in his voice.

"Kill him with Silver" said Jade, her eyes full of hate.

Let's just say Remus Lupin most probably had the worst death of them all. The whole time he had his sad amber eyes on Jade, his cub he had never hurt.

------------------------------------------

Severus and Jade had the Headmaster's quarters to themselves now, a huge bathroom. It was better than either imagined, Severus now Headmaster, and they had new teachers, the ghosts were moved on to the next life including Moaning Myrtle and the bathroom once again began getting used.

Not that the students accepted it, most of the seventh years had been killed, the others by then had accepted their new way of lives. The first years didn't know any other world so it didn't bother them. The parents of Muggle borns were screened and made sure they would not abuse their flesh of blood before the child was allowed to go back.

The children that were being abused were taken in by a pureblood family, and made family, blood adoption. So in all ways they were purebloods after they drank the blood adoption potion. So the Pureblood world began getting bigger and wider than ever. More money, Gringotts were becoming busier and new business were being opened everywhere.

This included the Snape's; Severus had opened ninety potions shops around the globe. There was also the Herb shops as well, the garden in the brand new Snape manor grounds was huge, and Jade when she was not looking after her child she was outside tending to them all. They had twelve house elves, so they didn't have any trouble at all.

The Snape's didn't adopt anyone, Severus and Jade had all their children themselves. All in all they had a dozen children, what can I say they could not keep their hands to themselves. The names they had were nice, and well remembered.

Samantha, Amelia, Scott, Severus, Tyler, Megan, Kevin, Ian, Ben, Charlie, Jade and Heather.

They all became very important people in the wizarding world making both parents proud.

Samantha Snape because the youngest herbologist ever.

Amelia Snape because a fashion designer taking the wizarding world into a new world and level without stopping the robe tradition.

Scott Snape because the youngest ever Potions Master beating his father by one point and also five days.

Severus Snape Jr became a healer the best healer in the world he didn't need to use his wand he was well known for his wandless healing.

Tyler Snape became the best known building designer he even built his sisters home as well as his own.

Megan Snape became the first elemental in Century's

Kevin Snape became the youngest Ancient Runes Master in the world.

Ian became known for his brilliance at turning Muggle technology into Magical technology thus laptops were a must at Hogwarts these days. A computing course as well as a Wizarding course was added...and many many more. The classes may be a little shorter but it was worth it.

Ben became known for finding the treasure of all treasures - the greatest treasure known to man. They had not known until Ben had dug around the vaults and found the clue, apparently Ben Snape had been given the clue many, many years ago.

Charlie became the best curse breaker in the world.

Jade became known for her brilliance in healing just like her brother but she was much better in her area as was her brother. Jade could stop miscarriages and knew what gender the baby was going to be before it was born. She literary poured her magic into the unborn child and protected it.

Last but not least Heather became known for her swords and daggers; she was able to defeat the best sword Master in the world. She had many apprentices over her years, before she retired and settled down having children of her own.

Not only where the Snape's famous everyone in the wizarding world was for one reason or another. Vampires were no longer frowned upon, Vela's came out of hiding, elves came out of hiding and together the world lived together in harmony and tales of wars and traitors was slowly forgotten in time.

No one ever heard the screaming of James Potter or Lily Potter dying slowly in the Dungeons under the school, they never did get to see their grandchildren. Or anyone ever again, just like Jade Snape would have wanted...so everyone lived happily ever on...tales of war never spoken off and forgotten to the next generations there was nothing to fear and knew nothing apart from peace and harmony...so the world continued on...for centuries not knowing anything but peace and harmony.


End file.
